Sakuma, suki da yo!
by ZoFudo legend VV
Summary: Genda esta enamorado de Sakuma pero Sakuma esta enamorado de Kido pero Kido esta enamorado de Fudo, ¿que hará Sakuma?, ¿acaso le dará una oportunidad a Genda? YAOI
1. Chapter 1

¡HOLA! hace tanto que no publicaba algo (T^T) que hasta siento extraño. En fin, este fic es un GendaXSakuma (una de mis parejas favoritas).

Es para **tetochappy** a quien le pido una enorme disculpa por apenas publicar su fic. Espero que lo leas y que te guste :)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de level-5, ¿y si a los personajes los publico en un doujinshi?

* * *

><p><strong>**Sakuma, suki da yo!<strong>**

**Capítulo 1: Entendiendo la revuelta vida de Sakuma**

Desde pequeño su padre le enseñó que lo más importante era la verdad, que con ella nunca tendría problemas para expresarse y así se evitaría andar con rodeos ya que la vida siempre era directa.

Al morir su madre lloró junto a su ataúd toda la noche, eso sí, recibió una tremenda tunda al día siguiente por parte de su padre, le dijo que eso era de niñitas y no era digno de un hombre, ignorando que ese hombre tan solo tenía cuatro años. Su papá golpeo fuertemente su ojo derecho dejándolo verde, sintiéndose culpable lo llevó a comprar un parche aprovechando que el día de brujas estaba cerca con la excusa de que se disfrazaría de pirata, la inocencia hizo lo suyo y el pequeño estaba feliz de usar ese artículo, tanto le gusto que se lo puso inmediato y no se lo quitó. Así fue como Sakuma aprendió a no llorar y si alguna vez deseaba hacerlo, se aguantaba como todo un hombre hecho y derecho.

El haber perdido a su madre lo había hecho fuerte, nunca le costó trabajo decir lo que sentía y fue calificado como un niño sincero y valiente.

Cuando llegó a la escuela primaria conoció a dos niños uno se llamaba Kido y el otro Genda; éste último era como su hermano, su compañero de aventuras, su paño de lágrimas, su confidente y nunca, en verdad, NUNCA lo había considerado como algo más, si es verdad que tenían una relación muy estrecha, el ser vecinos y que sus padres se conocieran ayudaba a que se fueran juntos a casa y que fueran inseparables, hacían todo juntos como cualquier niño que tiene un buen amigo.

La amistad y compañerismo que tenía con Genda era muy distinta a la amistad por Kido, ya que con él era admiración mezclada con…como explicarlo…pues era…amor, sí, era el más puro amor que Sakuma había sentido hacia una persona ajena a su familia. Pero (porque siempre hay un pero ¬¬) su padre, el general Takeshi Sakuma ¿qué iba a decir de ese amor prohibido?, por dios, era un hombre recto, general en el ejército y un respetable hombre, era una persona que no permitía siquiera una sola muestra de mariconería en su pulcra familia, sí que había sido un triunfo lograr que lo dejara tener el cabello hasta los hombros, aunque en casa lo tenía que traer recogido con una coleta. Tal vez era por eso que Sakuma no se atrevió a decirle a Kido lo que sentía hacia él.

Paso el tiempo y entró a la secundaria, su inocencia (si es que aún conservaba un poco XDD) acabó el primer día de clases. Dos tipos mayores que él le hicieron cosas que no debían, su cuerpo quedo lastimado al igual que su alma, corazón y orgullo. Ese dolor salió en forma de lágrimas, Genda se le acerco preocupado y le prometió vengarlo, no le importaba nada en ese momento pues se acababa de enterar que se mudarían de casa por el trabajo de su padre. Al día siguiente esos dos chicos acabaron en el hospital, pero aquella venganza también afectó al "vengador", pues Genda fue expulsado por mala conducta.

El pelicaoba iba a abandonar a su Sakuma del alma pero no había otra opción y creyendo que era ese día o nunca, terminó por declarársele diciendo que volvería por una respuesta. El del parche le dijo que amaba a Kido y que a él solo lo veía como a su hermano mayor. Genda se quedó sin habla, tanto tiempo reprimiendo su amor para que le rechazaran de esa forma tan cruel, fue frustrante saber que era solamente un hermano. Sakuma se alejó corriendo, no podía pensar bien en esos momentos, le dio un poco de temor y vergüenza. El otro chico lo miró alejándose y luego de un suspiro y unos cuantos insultos hacia Kido, camino con tristeza a su casa para terminar de empacar sus pertenencias.

Jirou le pidió a su padre un cambio de escuela, sabía, mejor dicho, temía que aquella no fuera a ser la primera ni única vez que fuera forzado a hacer ese tipo de cosas enfermizas, ya que su apariencia no era la mejor forma de solucionar las cosas, el destino parecía empeñarse en hacer su vida miserable provocando cambios dolorosa y frustrantemente femeninos en él cada día que pasaba.

Su padre no negó la petición hecha y lo inscribió en una secundaria particular donde estaba otro examigo de su hijo, el prestigioso Yutto Kido. Eso alegro y a la vez lastimo a Sakuma pero aprendería a superarlo.

Pensó toda la noche en lo que había pasado ese día y terminó aceptando una muy cruda realidad, termino aceptando su homosexualidad. Fue algo difícil de afrontar pero, ¿qué más da?

Poco a poco se adaptó a la secundaria nueva, a la felicidad que nunca sería suya junto a Kido (este lo había rechazado cuando le dijo que al que quería era a Fudo), a Fudo quien había demostrado no ser tan mala persona después de todo y a la relación que mantenían Fudo y su anterior amor, Kido. Oh sí, la extraña vida de Sakuma había cambiado mucho.

Todo aquel fracaso amoroso culminó el día en que entraron a la preparatoria, eran mayores (de cierta forma) por lo que Sakuma decidió cambiar y olvidar todo lo terrible que le había pasado, no sería tan difícil al menos, eso deseaba.

Era la envidia de todas las chicas pues era el único al que le llagaban miles de cartas y regalos el día de San Valentín, el único al que se le declaraban a diario y era el único que levantaba hormonas (por no decir otras cosas).

Su vida era perfecta, si claro. Ahora ¡había vuelto a ser hombre!, metafóricamente hablando ya que era algo complicado al contar con una complexión delgada, el cabello ahora por debajo de los hombros, rasgos faciales muy finos, ojos preciosos (según la opinión de unos 20 o 22 chicos) y olvidando el hecho más crucial y dolorosamente traumante: el odio compartido del 99.9% de las chicas hacia su encantadora persona.

Odiaba que no entendieran que no le gustaban los hombres y odiaba que sus declaraciones hacia las chicas fueran ignoradas, pero tal vez lo más horrible era que su padre había muerto hacía dos años en una simulación y ahora estaba solo con una gran fortuna en el banco, una casa enorme y nadie con quien compartirlo. Bueno pero de cualquier forma, él se sentía diferente, todo en él era hombría, o al menos eso quería creer…

* * *

><p><em>Ejem, eso es todo, se que quedo re' cortito pero tenía que subir la historia ya (XP)<em>

_Por cirto, tetochappy la perversión de Genda tardará un poquito pero aparecerá, de eso yo me encargo._

_Y a todo esto...¿me podrían dejar un review?, por favor_

_Aclaraciones:_

_*Suki da yo es una expresión que se usa para decir me gustas o te amo, la cual utilizan los chicos, mientras que suki yo, que también significa te amo, lo dicen las chicas._

_*Takeshi significa hombre fuerte_

_*Tome "Sakuma" como apellido, ¿estoy en lo correcto?, estoy confundida según yo su nombre es Jirou ¿o no? (si estoy mal avisenme porfa, para corregir)_


	2. Chapter 2

¡hola de nuevo!

En primer lugar me disculpo. Estos ultimos días no he tenído tiempo ni de respirar, acabo de hacer mi examen de aceptacion y ¡soy muy feliz! si logre entrar a la carrera de ciencias sociales. Ahora sí a la universidad ^^

En fin, les dejo la conti y comentarios al final.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de level-5 y de las perversas y encantadoras mentes de sus respectivos creadores que inventaron a los hermosamente violables personajes, ¿que sería de mí sin ellos?

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Genda, ¿por qué tenías que aparecer?<strong>

Era un día bellísimo, el cerezo que se veía desde la ventana del aula estaba floreando y las hermosas flores rosadas le daban un relajante panorama a quien las mirase. Sakuma era el privilegiado, se sentaba en la última fila, en la última silla y lo mejor era que el asiento de al lado estaba vacío. Ese día estaban en clase de Filosofía, no estaba poniendo ni un mínimo de interés, para él era mejor observar las flores.

Escucho que llamaron a la puerta del aula, el profesor salió y se quedó afuera conversando, era lo que parecía pues todos se habían puesto a platicar. Luego entro ante un denso silencio. Todo eso sucedía mientras Sakuma seguía recargado en su mano izquierda contemplando el majestuoso árbol lleno de florecitas.

-me complace presentarles a un nuevo compañero, viene de China –dijo el profesor

Todos en el grupo comenzaron a murmurar, al chico le llamo la atención el comentario femenino repetitivo de –es guapísimo –pero aun así, el seguía viendo hacia la ventana ignorando que una intensa mirada lo contemplaba (un talento de Sakuma es que puede percibir miradas de todo tipo)

-su nombre es Genda Koujiro

El recién llegado hablo por primera vez -es un placer

Al escuchar el nombre y esa familiar voz, Sakuma salió de su falta de atención para dirigir su vista hacia el chico. No había cambiado mucho después de tres años de no haberlo visto. Era un poco más alto que él, su cabello estaba un poco más largo y su masa muscular había aumentado de sobre manera.

Genda por su parte, al haber captado la atención del chico sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, sonrojando de golpe a Sakuma.

-joven Koujiro, siéntese por allá –indicó el profesor señalando el sitio al lado de Sakuma

-de acuerdo

Genda caminó hacia el sitio asignado, derrochando hormonas a su paso y muchos suspiros por parte de las féminas. Luego cómodamente se sentó junto al chico.

Sakuma oculto su sonrojo volteando otra vez hacia la ventana, Genda sonrió ante esa reacción y luego de una tortuosa clase aburridísima, la hora del almuerzo llegó.

No era de esperarse que ese mismísimo día las chicas se amotinaran ofreciendo sus almuerzos al joven pelicaoba recién llegado, pero fue mucho menos raro que se ganara el odio de los chicos en el momento que lo habían acomodado junto cierto asediado peliblanco.

Por su parte, Sakuma salió disparado hacia el salón de Kido y Fudo. Entro corriendo y se sentó junto a ellos

-chicos, tengo miedo –luego dejo caer su cabeza sobre sus brazos en la mesa.

Los otros dos lo miraron extrañados, no era normal esa reacción por parte de su amigo

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿volvieron a hostigarte? –pregunto Kido un poco preocupado, Sakuma negó moviendo su cabeza

-¿alguna chica no te hace caso? –secundó Fudo, Sakuma volvió a negar con la cabeza

-¿entonces? –preguntaron al unísono

-Genda volvió –dijo mientras levantaba su cabeza

Kido y Fudo se sorprendieron al escuchar el nombre de su amigo.

-vamos a saludarlo –sugirió Kido mientras se levantaba

-espera Kido, ¿qué pasa con él Sakuma? –pregunto Fudo, no era normal que el estuviese asustado con aquel acontecimiento, se suponía que era su amigo y debería estar feliz por su regreso

-volvió por mi respuesta –respondió mientras un ligero tono rosado cubría sus mejillas

-¿a qué respuesta te refieres? –Kido no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que se refería

-verán, cuando iba a mudarse me dijo que yo le gustaba y que volvería por una respuesta

-¿y crees que aún se acuerde de eso? –Fudo lo miró intrigado

-¡claro que se acuerda!, cuando entro al salón me guiñó un ojo y lo peor es que el profesor lo sentó junto a mí

-tranquilo, no creo que sea capaz de propasarte contigo –dijo Fudo con confianza en sus palabras

Kido y Sakuma se vieron entre sí y sonrieron con nerviosismo

-querido Fudo, tu no lo conoces –menciono Kido discretamente

-no me importa, yo voy a ir a saludarlo –Fudo se dirigió hacia la puerta -¿vienen?

-vamos Sakuma, es nuestro amigo, si vas con nosotros no creo que te haga algo –dijo Kido mientras le sonreía

-está bien –Sakuma los siguió

Cuando iban a llegar al salón, Genda salió algo agitado, al verlos sonrió aliviado –hola chicos

-hola Genda, ¿vas a algún lado? –pregunto Fudo

-sí, lejos de ese montón de feromonas

-conocemos un sitio tranquilo, vamos –dijo Kido mientras los cuatro corrían para no ser descubiertos por las chicas

Cuando llegaron al sitio secreto que no era más que la terraza, se sentaron en una banca tratando de recuperarse del agotamiento causado por la huida y luego comenzaron a platicar. Se enteraron de que Genda había regresado solo pues sus padres se habían quedado en China, que no tenía novia, que seguía siendo portero y que le encantaba levantar pesas (por eso tenía un excelente físico). Y Genda se enteró que Fudo y Kido tenían una relación, que Sakuma no tenía suerte con las chicas y era acosado por los chicos (cosa que puso muy celoso al de pelo caoba), que vivía solo porque su padre había muerto y que no tenía ninguna relación.

En el transcurso en que estuvieron charlando Sakuma se sintió más tranquilo, pensando en que tal vez Fudo tenía razón y Genda ya no se acordaba, por un instante recordó cuando eran pequeños. De pronto el timbre sonó

-bueno, nosotros tenemos clase de historia –dijo Kido mientras se dirigían a la puerta

-nosotros tenemos clase libre –respondió Sakuma

-que suertudos, yo me tendré que aburrir dos horas, espero no morirme –comento Fudo

-no seas exagerado Fudo, nos vemos luego chicos–se despidió Kido

-sí, hasta luego –respondió Genda

La puerta se cerró dejando solos a Sakuma y Genda en un agradable silencio, podían escuchar el viento y algunas voces a lo lejos.

-¿y bien?, ¿Qué piensas acerca de lo que te pedí? –esa pregunta puso nervioso a Sakuma

-p-pues yo

-regrese por ti Sakuma, mi vida sin ti ha sido dolorosamente terrible, me he dado cuenta de que solo vivo para ti

-Genda yo, no puedo aceptarte

-¿Por qué no?, sabes que yo te seré siempre fiel

-si eso lo tengo muy claro pero no creo soportar esa carga emocional tan fuerte, me ha costado acostumbrarme a la relación de Kido

-¡porque siempre ha de ser Kido!, ¿no te das cuenta que a él no le interesas?

-sé que no le intereso, entiendo a la perfección mi lugar pero no creo soportar una relación ahora, lo más importante en estos momentos es la escuela

-Sakuma, la escuela no te importa en lo más mínimo, me di cuenta de eso cuando llegué al salón y tú estabas viendo hacia afuera –se acercó a él de forma sensualmente peligrosa

-b-bueno tal vez tengas razón –se separó un poco

-solo dime algo, ¿crees poder darme una oportunidad? –volvió a acercársele

-n-no lo sé –volvió a separarse

-¿no lo sabes?, entonces cambiare la pregunta; ahora que volví ¿te gusto? –tomo su barbilla obligándolo a encararlo

-p-para nada –Sakuma trato de disimularlo aunque fue difícil con la cara completamente roja

-¿a no?, entonces porque te pongo nervioso, porque quieres alejarte y porque te sonrojas –comenzó a acercarse a Sakuma para besarlo

-pues porque yo…

La puerta se abrió, Genda miro con molestia a la persona que había interrumpido su intento de beso, Sakuma suspiro aliviado.

-la asesora quiere hablar con nosotros en el aula en cinco minutos –dijo una chica que al parecer no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía con los chicos, estaba demasiado nerviosa de hablar con el sexy chico nuevo (XD)

-de acuerdo iremos para allá –contesto Genda con algo de molestia

La chica sonrió y se retiró. Genda volteo hacia Sakuma pero este se alejó

-ya escuchaste, nos quiere en cinco minutos –Sakuma sonrió con nerviosismo y corrió hacia su salón

-¡demonios! -gritó Genda enfurecido mientras golpeaba la barda de seguridad y se iba, siguiendo a Sakuma.

Para la suerte de Sakuma, cuando llegaron al salón, las chicas rodearon a Genda y le preguntaron un sinfín de cosas. Luego llegó la asesora

-buenos días chicos, lamento interrumpir su clase libre pero debo comentar tres punto importantes con ustedes- todos le pusieron atención

-en primer lugar espero que reciban a Genda Koujiro con amabilidad ya que acaba de ingresar al instituto y espero que sean buenos con él

-¡claro profesora! –respondieron todas las chicas, los chicos no respondieron nada

-en segundo lugar el festival se adelantará una semana, es decir que será este sábado. El director organizo una nueva atracción: la sala de karaoke y cada grupo presentara una canción

Todos comenzaron a murmurar entusiasmados sobre el festival.

-y por último, ¿Quién quiere participar?

En seguida se formó un gran silencio, obviamente nadie quería cantar

-tranquilos, uno a la vez –dijo la profesora en broma al ver que nadie quería participar

-yo quiero participar –dijo Genda mientras levantaba la mano

-excelente Koujiro, esa es la actitud

Las chicas le aplaudieron emocionadas

-pero con la condición de que Sakuma cante conmigo –terminó de decir Genda

-¡qué!, ni loco canto contigo –respondió histérico. A él le daba pánico estar frente a tanta gente

-si eso es lo que quieres, Sakuma cantarás con tu compañero –ordeno la asesora

Las chicas se sintieron celosas y de inmediato comenzaron a querer participar. Al final acabaron siendo ocho participantes

-para decidir quién será el cantante, vengan el viernes a un ensayo y veremos quien participa –luego la profesora se retiró.

En lo que quedó del día Sakuma no le dirigió ni una sola palabra a Genda. Y a la hora de la salida:

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Genda?, no pienso cantar –dijo el peliblanco mientras se acercaba al otro que guardaba sus cosas

-pues no existe otra forma en la que pueda decirte lo que tengo que decir, por eso lo hice, así no podrás negarte

-de todas formas eso fue injusto, al parecer le caíste bien a la asesora –dijo Sakuma para salir del aula

Genda sonrió ante la leve muestra de celos de Sakuma, tal vez tenía una oportunidad y si no era así la tendría muy pronto.

-Sakuma, serás mío –susurró mientras salía del aula.

* * *

><p><em>Y esto ha sido todo por hoy, talvez suba el proximo capítulo el viernes eso si consigo minimo 3 reviews ¬¬ <em>

_Como veo que agradecer los reviews está de moda (y me han dado muchas ganas de hacerlo n_n), agradecimientos a:_

_***Larimey**: jeje, perdon por la tardanza pero no te dejaré con la intriga, te prometo actulizar pronto de ahora en adelante. ¡no me acoses! D: jajajaja_

_***Neko Hika-chan**: gracias por decirme que el apellido si es Sakuma, menos mal que no estoy tan mal jeje a mí también me molestan esos errores, por eso estaba preocupada o_o Si, creo que si fueron demasiadas cosas tratare de ser mas específica. Gracias ^^  
><em>

_***shatyana05**_: _gracias por tu review, jeje espero que sigas leyendo porque pronto todo se pondra bueno. No te dejare con ansias, pronto subire continuaciones, te lo prometo_

_***Fubuki-kazesenko**: muchas gracias por aclarame el asunto del apellido de Sakuma, jaja "ansiosamente paciente" creo que si entendí, esa frase es extraña pero es buena jeje n_n_

_***YO**: muchas veces las vidas de los personajes se parecen a las nuestras, eso es muy cierto u.u , gracias por tu review, espero que continues leyendo esta revuelta historia_

*_**i-chan. loveneko**: jeje claro que continuare. Te juro que me voy a encargar de hacer sufrir a esos tipos, te aseguro que recibiran un castigo en unos cuantos capitulos más ;) gracias por comentar y claro que Genda y Sakuma...eso va en el próximo capitulo _

_Una vez más, gracias por sus reviews y ¡sayonara! hasta el proximo capítulo_


	3. Chapter 3

¡Capítulo 3! jeje, me apuro porque tengo que lavar los trastes o mí mamá se enoja ¬¬ bueno esto lo publico rápido ^^

NOTA: para darle más "emoción" al momento en que Geda y Sakuma cantan, les recomiendo que pongan la canción **"Vuelve a mí"** de **magnate y valentino**, enserio que le dará un toque romantico, imaginense a Genda y a Sakuma cantando así XD, ¡me muero!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de level-5 ¡shotas, violables y apetitosos! XDD!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: La canción de Genda, ¿quién va a cantar mañana?<strong>

Viernes, el tan esperado viernes para las chicas que querían escuchar a Genda cantar había llegado. Todas estaban ansiosas por saber que canción iba a cantar el castaño pero él no les había dicho. Ni siquiera Sakuma sabía que canción iban a cantar ya que Genda le dijo que era un karaoke y que bastaba con que el la supiera para guiarlo.

Todo el grupo se había reunido en el auditorio de la escuela para votar por quien los representaría en el karaoke. La profesora indicó que comenzaran las chicas y dejo a Sakuma y Genda para el final. Así una por una pasaron a interpretar su canción mientras que los demás las escuchaban con atención.

-Genda y Sakuma, pasen al frente –indicó la profesora. Ambos chicos subieron al escenario, Genda era ovacionado por las chicas, él les sonreía a todas, mientras que los chicos apoyaban a Sakuma quien tragó saliva cuando le entregaron el micrófono.

Ambos se posicionaron y comenzó la canción, en la pantalla salió la letra:

**_(Genda)Te amo, vuelve a mí… _**

_(Sakuma) donde quiera que estés, no te voy a olvidar_

**_(Genda) seguiré siendo tuyo toda la eternidad_**

_(Sakuma) Eh llorado por ti y no quiero llorar_

**_(Genda) eh tachado este amor que quisiera gritar_**

_(Sakuma) te arrancaron de mí, te llevaron tan lejos_

**_(Genda) le quitaron tu piel a mi piel_**

_(Sakuma) entre tanto dolor y entre tanto silencio_

**_(Genda) sigo aquí sin saber cómo haré_**

**_(Genda y Sakuma) Vuelve a mí que no puedo vivir si no estás, _**

**_(Genda) yo prefiero morir que perderte_**

**_(Genda y Sakuma) Vuelve a mí que no existe en mí ser un lugar, _**

**_(Genda) donde tú no estarás para siempre_**

**_(Genda)Ya no tardes más por favor vuelve a mí, ya no tardes más por favor_**

_(Sakuma) no me dejes así yo sin ti no doy mas_

**_(Genda) líbrame de tu adiós de esta herida mortal_**

_(Sakuma) aquí en mi corazón guardare tu lugar_

**_(Genda) aunque pasen mil años siempre te voy a amar_**

**_(Genda) sé que nunca jamás dejare de quererte_**

_(Sakuma) no concibo que ya te perdí_

**_(Genda) aunque estalle la tierra y se acabe mi suerte_**

_(Sakuma) seguiré aquí esperando por ti_

**_(Genda y Sakuma) Vuelve a mí que no puedo vivir si no estás, _**

**_(Genda) yo prefiero morir que perderte_**

**_(Genda y Sakuma) Vuelve a mí que no existe en mí ser un lugar, _**

**_(Genda) donde tú no estarás para siempre_**

_(Sakuma) Ya no tardes más por favor vuelve a mí, ya no tardes más por favor vuelve a mí_

**_(Genda)_**_ **Vuelve a mí que no existe en mí ser un lugar, donde tú no estarás para siempre**_

_(Sakuma) Ya no tardes más por favor vuelve a mí, ya no tardes más por favor _

**_(Genda) vuelve a mí_**

Todos en el ensayo se quedaron sin habla, sin duda ese dueto había sido impactante. Sakuma sintió como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, entrego el micrófono a la profesora y salió corriendo del auditorio. Genda también entregó el micrófono y lo siguió, ignorando las extrañas miradas que los seguían.

Sakuma corrió rumbo al árbol de cerezo que observaba desde su salón

-Sakuma espera –dijo el chico mientras lo tomaba del brazo

El mencionado paro y colocó sus manos en el tronco del árbol, más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Genda… ¿eso era lo que querías decirme?

-sí, esa canción describe exactamente todo lo que sentí, bueno, lo que siento

-¿entonces me extrañaste?

-más de lo que te imaginas

-sabes, yo también te extrañe. Cuando te fuiste comprendí que había sido un error decirte todo eso. No pude ni despedirme de ti, me fui porque estaba avergonzado, hasta que llegué a mi casa comprendí el estúpido error que había cometido.

-lo entiendo

-cuando regresaba solo a casa me sentía extraño, extrañaba platicar contigo, jugar futbol contigo, tenía a Fudo y a Kido pero con ellos no era igual. Cuando mi padre murió me sentí aún más solo, no pude desahogarme con nadie.

-Sakuma, lamento haberte dejado

-sé que no fue tu decisión, pero comprendí que me hacías falta, comencé a pensar en ti inconscientemente, cuando me daba cuenta todo era Genda, Genda y nada más que Genda, necesitaba verte

-entonces…

-mentí Genda, mentí desde el día que volviste. Me sentí feliz por tu regreso y al mismo tiempo me sentí nervioso, sabía que ibas a pedirme una respuesta. Les conté a Fudo y a Kido les dije que tenía miedo de ti, pero ahora no tengo miedo a nada y… -Sakuma limpió sus lágrimas y sonrió –sabes, tal vez si puedo darte una oportunidad

-¿enserio? –Genda lo miró dudando un poco, Sakuma le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza -¡gracias Sakuma!- luego lo abrazó fuertemente, Sakuma se sonrojo ante ese acto y después correspondió su abrazo.

-prometo conquistarte, haré todo lo que me sea posible para lograr que me ames –Genda comenzó a acercarse a su rostro, iba a besarlo. Sakuma se sonrojo otra vez y con un rápido movimiento se escapó de Genda y corrió hacia el auditorio

-¿qué rayos?, ¡a dónde vas! -le gritó Genda con algo de frustración

-tenemos que volver al auditorio, tenemos que saber quién va a cantar y de una vez te aviso que si nosotros somos seleccionados ni creas que voy a aceptar, prefiero ayudar en otro club

-de acuerdo, pero no me dejes, ¡deja de huir de mí Sakuma!

Sakuma sonrió y corrió más rápido hacia el auditorio.

(…)

Media hora después de un terrible sermón sobre respeto y responsabilidad, ambos fueron asignados para ayudar a otro club.

-¡no es justo!, usted prometió que Genda cantaría junto a la ganadora –discutía Minako (la tipa que había ganado, bueno que había quedado en segundo lugar, en primero estaban Sakuma y Genda pero había dicho que ya no querían participar)

-Minako, ya los escuchaste, no quieren participar, además ya los asigné a otro club

La asesora salió del auditorio seguida por ambos jóvenes. Genda se quedó en el pasillo y para la mala suerte de Sakuma, a él lo llevó con sus desquiciadas y envidiosas rivales: sus compañeras de grupo.

-estamos a cargo de la cafetería y falta personal –dijo la profesora –Shinobu es la directora harás lo que ella te pida, ¿de acuerdo?

-si profesora –dijo Sakuma con un poco de molestia

-bien, ¡Shinobu!

Una chica de cabello negro y largo, de la que Sakuma estuvo enamorado alguna vez (en otro capítulo les cuento) y que lo odiaba por una extraña y desconocida razón se acercó a los dos

-¿Qué sucede señorita?, como puede ver estamos terminando de decorar, Kiku y Lita se encargarán de la comida mientras que Nabiki y Makoto se encargaran de los uniformes para las meseras

-Shinobu, ¿me dijiste que faltaban meseros verdad?

-sí, pero con un miembro más será suficiente

-pues aquí está, Sakuma va a ser mesero

-¡Qué! –gritaron Sakuma y Shinobu

-pero profesora, el traje es para una chica

-no importa, es un festival, dáselo a Sakuma y dale instrucciones para mañana –luego la asesora salió del salón

-no me queda de otra, tendré que aceptarte maldito homosexual

-sé que me odias y no sé por qué pero no voy a permitir que me faltes al respeto

-¿respeto?, ninguna de nosotras te tiene respeto

-lastima Shinobu, no me importa en lo más mínimo

-¡Nabiki! Denle a este un uniforme –dijo la chica para alejarse de Sakuma. Se acercó a Makoto y le susurró –denle el que está mal hecho

-¿el de militar?

-sí

-pero esta horrible, me quedó horrendo y gigantesco

-con más razón dáselo a él

La chica le entregó una bolsa a Sakuma –aquí está tu uniforme y maquillaje. Trata de venir lo más femenino que te sea posible, no te será difícil ¿verdad?

Sakuma la miro con fastidio y recibió la bolsa.

-solo serás mesero, tomaras la orden y llevaras la comida a los clientes. No te dejaras manosear ni tomar fotos ¿entendido?

-sí, solo debo ponerme esto y humillarme ante los pervertidos que vengan a este intento de café maid ¿no?

-captas rápido, ahora vete y no llegues tarde mañana

Sakuma salió del lugar mientras que las tres chicas reían ante su fechoría

-¿Qué creen que haga Sakuma? –las chicas rieron una vez más luego Shinobu siguió supervisando la decoración.

(…)

Mientras tanto Genda seguía hablando con la profesora, en el pasillo.

-¿besos?, ¿quiere que venda besos?

-sí, he visto que eres popular entre las chicas y por eso decidí que venderás besos

-no puedo hacer eso, no me gusta ser acosado

-no serás acosado, yo me encargaré de supervisar que ninguna chica se propase

-¿estará conmigo?

-sí, estoy segura que recabaremos mucho dinero

-si usted está presente…está bien, ¿Cómo debo venir vestido?

-toma –le dio una bolsa –ponte esto

-bien, entonces llego mañana a las 10

-sí, cuento contigo

Genda hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la salida.

Se sorprendió al ver a Sakuma, y enseguida apresuró el paso

-al fin llegas

-¿Qué haces aquí Sakuma?

-te estaba esperando, ¿nos vamos juntos a casa?

-c-claro –en verdad estaba sorprendido, el pelicaoba se sonrojo levemente

Ambos sonrieron y se dirigieron a sus casas.

(…)

Sakuma llegó a su casa, se sentó en su sillón y sacó las cosas de la bolsa que le había dado Shinobu y se enfureció.

Había un uniforme como de militar era un saco verde y una falda negra, venía con unas calcetas rojas y unas botas verdes, se lo probó y le quedaba enorme además de que estaba mal confeccionado (tenía una manga más larga que la otra ¬¬)

-tengo que lucir femenino… ¿Cómo diablos voy a hacer eso con esto?

De pronto le llegó una idea, sacó su celular y tecleó con velocidad

-¿hola? –respondió una voz

-¿Kazemaru?, necesito que me ayudes, tengo que disfrazarme de chica para el festival de mi escuela

-está bien, cuando y donde te veo

-mañana en mi escuela

-¿mañana?, no hago milagros Sakuma

-solo hazme lucir decente

-veré que logro hacer

-por cierto, podrías decirle a Midorikawa que venga a mi casa ahora, necesito ayuda de sus dotes de corte y confección

-sí, yo le digo que valla

-gracias Kazemaru –luego colgó.

-Shinobu, si guerra quieres, guerra tendrás…

* * *

><p><em>Jaja ¿que le espera a Shinobu?, ¿cómo irá vestido Genda? jaja me encanta escribir esto ^^<em>

_Ahora vamos con...¡los reviews!  
><em>

__***Fubuki-kazesenko**:_ jeje, lo que pasa con Fudo es que "supuestamente" convivio con Genda unos cuantos días, por eso de que se fue de Japón, es por eso que no lo conoce muy bien, pero enserio que me pase de amable con él, ¡Fudo no es así! jajaja Sakuma es un celoso de primera, pero no quiere aceptar que lo ama; gracias por esperar ansiosamente pasiente (enserio que tu frase me gusta n_n) _

_***Ayumi neesan:** que bueno que sí valió la pena, eso me hizo sentír feliz ^^ me gusta tu idea de tomar a Genda, esperemos que Sakuma le haga caso, ¡es un indeciso!  
><em>

_***shatyana05**_: _talvez no sea una moda pero de que es común, es común jeje, como ya lo dije ¡me pase de amable con él! jaja es divertido imaginarmelo así de bueno, pero lo que hará te sorprenderá aún más O.O_

*_**i-chan. loveneko**: tienes razón en que será dificil por tantas acosadoras, pero ya hará algo para que Sakuma lo acepte ¡te lo prometo! XD gracias por darme un review ^^ Y sí, me pase con Fudo jaja pero aún falta algo que te sorprenderá aún más ¡que le he hecho a Fudo! jajaja Genda es todo un don Juan ¬¬  
><em>

_Gracias por sus reviews y por darle una oportunidad a mí fic, hasta la próxima  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

Hola ^^

En primer lugar, disculpenme por no haber actualizado, pero mi primo me obliga a ver dragon ball y ya me obsecioné, este anime es violento pero genial XD

En segundo lugar, les prometo actualizar mínimo una vez por semana, ¡me pondré las pilas!

Y en tercer lugar, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de level-5 ¿por qué la vida es tan injusta? T_T

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: ¿Sakuma es maid?, la venta de besos. <strong>

Eran las 7 de la mañana, en la escuela se colocaban puestos y se adornaba todo el edificio con lo más vistoso que tenían. Había mucho movimiento, era una fecha en la que todos los alumnos se esforzaban por hacer un buen festival que superara al del año pasado, siempre pasaba eso.

El salón para la cafetería estaba listo. Las chicas estaban listas, todas con sus trajes. Shinobu con un traje de ejecutiva, Kiku con un traje de maid, Lita con una falda, mallas y blusa de enfermera, Nabiki estaba vestida de gatita con un vestido, mallas, zapatos como garras, orejas y cola con un moño gatita y Makoto iba como policía con un short, una blusa, una boina y botas largas.

Sakuma estaba sentado viendo hacia afuera (como era su costumbre). Llegó a escuchar la discusión de las chicas, todas decían que ellas eran las más lindas y que se veían súper HOT y esas cosas.

-no son lindas, no tienen carisma, ni buen cuerpo, poco pecho y poco seso -luego sonrío para sí mismo al pensar eso. Miró hacia la entrada principal de la escuela y vio que iban llegando Kazemaru y Midorikawa.

-iré a caminar –dijo Sakuma mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se dirigía a la puerta

-¿caminar?, no estás listo y ¡ya casi abrimos inútil! –le grito Shinobu con enfado

-no voy a tardar y prometo que regresare con mi disfraz

-está bien, más te vale llegar cambiado –amenazó la chica

Sakuma salió y se dirigió a la salida para ir con sus amigos.

Shinobu era una de sus compañeras y una rival del peliblanco. A ella le gustaba un chico, un tal Ataru y cuando se le declaró, él le dijo cinco dolorosas palabras –yo solo amo a Sakuma –luego se marchó. Desde entonces odio al chico con todas sus fuerzas era inaceptable que prefirieran a ese antes que a ella, y era por eso que se vengaba de él aprovechando que la asesora lo había puesto bajo sus órdenes.

Cuando Sakuma iba a bajar, vio un letrero que le llamó la atención "venta de besos" era poco común, por lo que entró. Estaba Genda besando a una chica, fue un beso realmente muy corto

-¿Genda puedo volver?

-claro, siempre que me pagues recibirás un beso

-¡entonces volveré! –luego salió completamente sonrojada, ni se percató de la presencia de Sakuma.

Genda estaba vestido como un motociclista con una playera negra que le quedaba muy pegada, remarcando así su bien formado abdomen y pectorales; una chamarra de cuero negro, unos pantalones negros un poco entubados, resaltando sus, sus…sus atributos, botas militares negras y guantes negros, de esos en los que se ve la punta de los dedos, además de gafas oscuras sobre su cabeza. Realmente se veía muy bien.

-¿vendes besos?, que original –dijo Sakuma con un tono serio y molesto.

Genda lo miró y se acercó a él, le acarició una mejilla -¿estas celoso Sakuma?

-¿yo?... ¿eh?... ¡NO! –grito sonrojado

-¿seguro?, sabes que mentir es malo

-¡no estoy mintiendo!

-no te preocupes, los únicos labios que quiero probar son los tuyos –le dijo mientras lo pegaba a la pared y le sostenía las manos con fuerza

-no tengo dinero Genda, no puedo pagarte un beso

-no te preocupes, por ser para ti va a ser gratis –luego lo besó. Sakuma se puso rojo y termino cediendo, dejándose llevar por Genda, intensificándolo cada vez más.

-eres un pervertido Genda –dijo Sakuma mientras era liberado por Genda –además de ser un ladrón

-no te preocupes yo pagaré por la cortesía

-no lo digo por eso, es sólo que… me robaste mi primer beso

-¿fue tu primer beso?

-sí y creo que me encantó –luego le guiñó un ojo –por cierto estoy en la cafetería, si quieres luego vas a dar una vuelta, tal vez pueda pagarte por el beso

-allí estaré, te lo prometo

Sakuma salió de allí y corrió al baño de chicos donde lo esperaban dos amigos

-¿Dónde estabas? –cuestiono Kazemaru

-husmeando los salones

-pues manos a la obra, no tenemos todo el día –dicho eso, los dos jóvenes comenzaron con su labor.

(…)

Midorikawa le puso el uniforme, el cual ya había arreglado pero con cambios demasiado exagerados para el gusto de Sakuma.

Había reducido el sacó, ahora enmarcaba la bien torneada figura de Sakuma, muy a su pesar le había puesto un sostén con relleno, la falda estaba muy corta como a 15 dedos debajo de su cadera, cambio las calcetas por medias rojas y le había implementado ligueros.

Por otro lado, Kazemaru le había peinado el cabello, le puso un poco de rubor en las mejillas y le puso un poco de rímel en las pestañas. Así fue como luego de una hora Sakuma quedo totalmente como una chica.

-nuestro trabajo ha terminado –dijo Kazemaru mientras guardaba el maquillaje

-suerte con ese montón de arpías Sakuma ¡acabalas! –menciono Midorikawa con una sonrisa malévola

-hicimos lo mejor que pudimos, quedaste "hermosa" –menciono Kazemaru, mientras le sonreía

-me cuesta reconocerme, gracias chicos –dijo Sakuma viéndose en el espejo.

Luego los tres salieron del baño y acompañaron al chico a su salón (no querían que fuera violado a medio camino). Sakuma se sintió un poco incomodó al percibir cientos de miradas hacia él, lo veían como comiéndoselo, podía sentir eso y le preocupaba. Kazemaru lo tomo por la cintura y fulminaba con la mirada a todos los tipos.

-¿Qué haces Kazemaru?

-fingiendo que eres mi novia o algo así

Sakuma se sonrojo ante lo que Kazemaru le dijo, iba a separarse de él pero Midorikawa lo detuvo.

-solo así no te molestarán –le dijo mientras le sonreía

Lo dejaron en la puerta del salón y se marcharon, Sakuma respiro hondo y entro. Las chicas lo miraron asombradas.

-¿S-Sakuma? –pregunto Shinobu, aun sin creer que esa chica tan linda fuera él

-sí, y al ver tú cara llena de asombro, creo que si me veo femenina. Esperare a que comiencen a llegar los clientes, si me necesitan estaré cerca de la ventana. Todas la siguieron con la vista hasta que tomo asiento, Shinobu le cerró la boca a Lita que estaba junto a ella y con mucha molestia se acercó a Makoto –se suponía que le darían el traje feo

-se lo di, pero creo que lo arregló y demasiado bien

-¡maldito homosexual! –dijo Shinobu mientras iba y se paraba en la entrada.

Sakuma sonrío al percibir las miradas de envidia que recibía por parte de sus compañeras, pero le preocupaba la reacción de los chicos cuando lo vieran vestido así. De todas formas, sólo pudo tratar de esperar lo mejor.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado aunque este cortito ^^ por cierto, voy a aplicar la ley de 3: Cuando reciba tres reviews (o más XD) subo el capítulo cinco, ¡se los prometo!<br>_

_Ahora los reviews:_

__***Shaty Ana**_: La canción me encanta desde la primera vez que la escuche, no dude en ponerla porque sabía que le daría un "toque romanticón" a esa parte de la historia ^-^ jaja Mido no tiene sentido de la moda, tienes mucha razón en eso, creo que no lo pensé jaja pero dotes de corte y confección tiene, almenos sabe hacer buenas costuras. Sobre Fudo, hay que esperar unos cuantos capítulos más...hará algo por Sakuma.¿_

_***Pau-Chan Espitia**: Sí, amo esa canción e imaginarme a Sakuma y Genda ¡KYAA! muero XD. Muchísimas gracias por tu review ^^ jeje eso pasa con los celulares ¬¬ por eso prefiero la compu aunque a veces es díficil que mi mamá me deje jaja. Me salí del tema, de nuevo gracias por tu review._

_***i-chan. loveneko**: jaja lo sé! esa canción provoca paros cardiacos! XD, con respecto a Sakuma, tenías mucha razón ^^ Espero que te haya gustado como estaba el sexy de Genda, no lo había pensado pero creo que tienes razón acerca de que es una fujoshi de clóset jaja. Malditas arpias, como dijo el buen Mido ¬¬ jeje gracias por tu review y por seguir la historia, se que Sakuma reaccionará tarde o temprano, talvez Genda no se fue encima de Sakuma pero estoy conteniendo toda mi perversión para el capítulo especial que haré *¬* prometo que serás feliz, tal vez con derrame nasal pero sin morir XDD  
><em>

__***Fubuki-kazesenko**:_ Lo sé! la canción es genial, le quedó a la perfección a Saku y a Genda ¡KYAA! yo también estoy empezando a odiar a Shinobu ¬¬ espero que hayas disfrutado tanto como yo la parte en que se enoja con Makoto ¡jajá pura envidia! jeje tenías razón con los celos de Sakuma XDD Gracias por el review y por seguir la historia ^^_

_***Neko Hika-chan**: Jeje no hay problema ^^ gracias por tu review, sí Sakuma se ve súper sexy con el traje tenias razón :D disculpa por no haberlo puesto pero seguro que Genda babea por él mentalmente XDD gracias por odiar a Shinobu tanto como yo jeje. Gracias por el apoyo :)_

_Y aquí termino, recuerden la ley de tres, por favor un review _

_¡gracias por leer!_


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, ¡meta alcanzada! por lo tanto, aquí el capítulo cinco ^^

Aclaraciones al final

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de level-5 jaja pero algún día, ¡algún día! juro que será algún día ¬¬

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Un deseo oscuro. Genda el salvador.<strong>

Eran las 10 de la mañana cuando el café ya había abierto. Había pocas chicas tomando bebidas y comiendo pastelitos por lo que solo dos chicas trabajaban. Sakuma veía hacia afuera con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro al recordar el beso que Genda la había dado.

En eso entro un chico, él chico que había rechazado a Shinobu, ella lo recibió y lo acomodó en una mesa. Le coqueteaba abiertamente pero él no le hacía caso, luego pidió un pastelito. Mientras esperaba, quien sabe porque rayos volteo hacia atrás y descubrió a una hermosa chica, extremadamente parecida a Sakuma, no pudo evitar abrir su boca y sonrojarse ante lo que su perversamente comenzaba a imaginar.

-cierra la boca Ataru, se te puede meter una mosca –le dijo la chica mientras le entregaba su orden. No se molestó por esa actitud, creía que estaba así porque la veía a ella

-Shinobu –llamó el chico mientras tomaba la cuchara

-d-dime

-¿Quién es ella? –dijo mientras señalaba a la chica

Shimobu sintió como sus manos se tensaban, estaba molestándose -no puedo decir su nombre –respondió con un tono de entre molestia y confusión

-dime, ¿es Sakuma? –sin duda el chico estaba decidido a averiguar su identidad (parece que no se daba cuenta ¬¬)

-¿crees que seríamos capaces de vestir a un chico de chica?

-sí, además la profesora tenía que castigarlo de algún modo por no haber querido cantar

-pues…

-por favor Shinobu –dijo mientras tomaba sus manos y la miraba implorándole -¿es Sakuma?

Y entonces, la malvada arpía de Shinobu, sin querer, cometió un terrible error–sí, es Sakuma

En ese momento el chico tomo el pastelito, pago, agradeció por el servicio y se marchó. Shinobu quedó un poco desconcertada, no tenía ni la menor idea del porque se había ido, tal vez estaba molesto, pero ¿por qué?

(…)

-profesora, ¿Cuándo acabamos? –preguntó Genda con desesperación al ver que la fila de chicas que querían un beso seguía viéndose interminable

-en media hora

-¡media hora!, pero ya son las 10:30, eh estado aquí casi cuatro horas y ya no puedo más

-de acuerdo, solo tres más y ya –la profesora se dirigió a las chicas y les informo que solo recibirían a tres chicas más y que las demás debían marcharse así es como las chicas se retiraron molestas.

Genda respiró profundamente y sonrió al ver que ese asqueroso martirio casi había acabado. Beso a las tres rápidamente, salió del aula casi volando y se dirigió a la cafetería.

Se sorprendió al ver que había una enorme fila de chicos queriendo entrar y por algún motivo sintió un mal presentimiento. Se formó en el quinto lugar aprovechando que dos chicas se lo habían permitido.

(…)

El lugar estaba repleto de chicos, se preguntaran porque, simple, el comunicativo de Ataru le informo a todos los chicos de su salón que Sakuma estaba vestida de chica con un traje ajustado y que se veía "preciosa" como podrán imaginarse, al enterarse de tal primicia todos corrieron rumbo a la cafetería informando a todo aquel que veían por el camino.

Es así como él pobre Sakuma iba de un lado a otro con velocidad y nos deba abasto. Lo único bueno era que ninguno de esos chicos se había propasado, no pasaban más allá de decirle –eres preciosa –o preguntarle -¿tienes novio? –y también decirle -qué bonita eres –ya saben, ese tipo de cosas que provocaban que Sakuma se molestara ¿acaso no se daban cuenta de que era un chico? pero al mismo tiempo, también hacían que se sonrojara.

De pronto sucedió algo que no esperaba.

-Shinobu, ya no hay más comida –le informo Lita con preocupación

-¿nada, nada? –pregunto Shinobu, con un poco de esperanza

-nada –le respondió Kiku

-entonces vamos a comprar más –ordeno Shinobu y las tres salieron rápidamente

Makoto y Nabiki se quedaron a cargo pero como ellas querían ir al festival se fueron, claro, dejando a Sakuma encargado. El pobre era como un pequeño cervatillo rodeado por la ansiosa mirada de muchos lobos hambrientos. El fingía no prestar atención a las penetrantes miradas de los chicos, hasta que uno se acercó a él

-¿Cómo te llamas? –le pregunto mientras se sentaba frente a él

-no es de tu incumbencia

-eres ruda, me encantan las chicas con carácter – dijo mientras lo tomaba de la barbilla

-¡hey Takeda! No te pases –grito un chico que se acercaba a los dos –deja algo para mí –dijo mientras también se acercaba a Sakuma

Varios chicos se dirigieron hacia Sakuma, sintió como dos manos lo sujetaban por los brazos y otra mano cubría su boca

-si cooperas no tendremos porque lastimarte… Sakuma –le dijo al oído Ataru, él chico que había ido en la mañana

El peliblanco trataba inútilmente de zafarse pero no podía, sentía que todo era el fin, el miedo que sintió en la secundaria estaba volviendo a presentarse, reviviendo así una vieja y dolorosa herida.

-necesito ayuda Shinobu, Lita, Makoto, Nabiki, Kiku, ¡alguien!...Genda –pensaba

En ese momento recordó lo que Genda le había dicho _-allí estaré, te lo prometo-_ ¿pero dónde estaba ahora que lo necesitaba?

(…)

Todos los que esperaban en la fila empezaron a marcharse. Había pasado mucho tiempo y ninguna de las chicas había regresado. Las dos chicas se despidieron de Genda y también se fueron así fue como él se quedó solo, esperando poder entrar.

Se preguntaba por Sakuma, ¿Dónde estaba?, si ayudaba en ese sitio debía estar allí, pero, de todas formas el seguiría esperando.

Mientras tanto los chicos comenzaron a tocarle el cuerpo, el seguía sin poder hacer nada. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea y mordió la mano que tapaba su boca, respiro hondo y con todas sus fuerzas gritó -¡ayuda! –de pronto sintió un dolor en su mejilla que lo desequilibró y cayó al suelo.

-¡te dije que tuvieras cuidado! –dijo Ataru con molestia, luego sonrió perversamente –tuve que golpearte por desobedecerme, a los niños malos hay que castigarlos ¿no?

Afortunadamente el grito llegó a los oídos de Genda -¡Sakuma! –dijo preocupado y rápidamente entro al salón.

Todos los chicos presentes rodeaban a una chica, la observó bien y no era una chica, era Sakuma, su Sakuma. El también recordó el incidente de la secundaria y su maldita impotencia de aquel día podría ser vengada en ese preciso momento. Se abrió paso entre los que miraban la escena y se lanzó a golpear a los malditos que molestaban a su chico. Comenzó a golpear a diestra y siniestra como si no hubiese un mañana y luego abrazó a Sakuma quien no dudo en refugiarse en sus brazos

-¡vete Koujiro! No eres bienvenido –le dijo Ataru mientras limpiaba la sangre que salía de su boca

-el que debe irse eres tú y todos ustedes. No creo que quieran una suspensión, puedo ir con la asesora y el director. Es más, no solo eso, mi padre es abogado y soy capaz de denunciarlos y lograr que estén varios años en la cárcel, lo que estaban haciendo es un delito, díganme ¿quieren eso? – dijo Genda mientras levantaba a Sakuma del piso y volvía a abrazarlo.

-¿harías eso por esta?, pues te tengo una noticia ¡es hombre! -grito Ataru con furia

-¡ya sé que es un hombre imbécil!, yo lo conozco desde hace mucho y claro que haría eso y más por él –le respondió Genda mientras se ponía en posición para volver a golpear a Ataru, pero Takeda intervino

-espera, está bien, tranquilo, no queremos problemas ¿VERDAD Ataru? –dijo Takeda mientras jalaba a su amigo –ya vámonos todos

Los chicos salieron asustados, todos menos uno

-¡algún día serás mío Sakuma!, voy a hacerte mío cueste lo que cueste –grito Ataru antes de ser jalado fuertemente por Takeda

Genda continuó abrazando a Sakuma hasta que se tranquilizo

-¿estás bien Sakuma? –le pregunto Genda algo preocupado

-sí, solo me asuste, no me hicieron nada

-menos mal, pero esas brujas me las van a pagar. Te abandonaron y las haré pagar, te lo prometo

-no, déjalas que no vale la pena, solo quiero irme de aquí ¿me acompañas al baño?

-claro, vamos

Ambos entraron a los baños, Sakuma se quitó su traje de militar y también se desmaquilló. Genda seguía preocupado al igual que Sakuma por lo que decidió distraerlo un poco.

-te veías genial, no te reconocí

-gracias, creo que debí haber sido una chica

-chica o no, te amo Sakuma y quiero protegerte por siempre

-lo se Genda, y te lo agradezco, no quiero imaginar lo que pudo haber pasado

Sakuma guardó su ropa y ambos regresaron a la cafetería, solo estaba la asesora, aprovechando eso Sakuma le dijo que no se sentía muy bien y que si podía irse a casa. Ella en verdad lo vio un poco mal y lo dejo marcharse.

Ambos caminaban en silencio. Pasaron por un solitario parque, Genda decidió romper el silencio.

-¿cuándo vas a aceptarme?

-n-no lo sé, hoy recordé muchas cosas y no sé qué pueda suceder con Ataru

-sabes que no te hará daño si estás conmigo

-pero tú también me preocupas, ¿Qué tal si te hace algo malo?

-soy más fuerte que él, no podrá hacerme nada

-Genda por favor entiende, entiende que no quiero perderte de nuevo –Sakuma se tapó la boca con ambas manos, estaba sorprendido tanto como Genda por lo que acababa de decir, había sido algo inconsciente.

-¿me amas? –le preguntó Genda mientras acariciaba tiernamente su rostro

-no lo sé –respondió mientras bajaba su cabeza

Genda lo apoyo contra su pecho -¿escuchas mi corazón?, cada latido es tuyo porque mi corazón te pertenece solamente a ti

-Genda yo…

-por favor Sakuma, te ruego que me aceptes –Sakuma cerró sus ojos y luego hizo algo que Genda tampoco esperaba.

Sakuma lo besó, lo beso despacio, sintiendo, disfrutando cada instante. Genda lo tomo por la cintura y lo pego a él, Sakuma se dejó llevar por el carnaval de emociones que estaba experimentando, colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Genda para profundizar aún más (si es que se podía) su beso, así estuvieron hasta que Sakuma se separó

-lo he decidido, si quiero estar contigo –le dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa y sentía sus mejillas calientes por el sonrojo

Genda lo miró y luego lo abrazo –gracias Sakuma, no te defraudaré, te amo

Sakuma se dejó rodear por los fuertes y reconfortantes brazos de Genda y luego sonrió. Pero una duda se hizo presente en su mente ¿realmente podría amarlo tanto como Genda lo amaba a él?

Genda lo tomo de la mano y siguieron caminando rumbo a sus casas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>N.A.<strong> A pesar de que podría haber sido uno de mis capítulos favoritos, no lo es al 100% por culpa de los malvivientes y salvajes esos (a los cuales odio y encabezan mi lista de los más odiados), en fin, espero que hayan disfrutado el momento en que Sakumita hermoso acepta a Genda XDD _

_Comentarios:_

_Por más que me duela (TT^TT) me ausentare una o talvez dos semanas, voy a ir a un viaje y tardaré un poco ¬¬ prometo que subiré la continuación cuando regrese ¡no vallan a dejar de leer! juro que si continuaré porque odio, ODIO cuando algo queda incompleto. Así que les pido con toda el alma que no dejen de estar al pendiente por favor._

_Y otro punto, ¿quieren más parejas? pensaba centrarme sólo en Sakuma y Genda pero si quieren a más chicos diganme, para que vea como ir metiendolos a la trama XD será un placer incorporarlos, claro si es que lo quieren ^^  
><em>

_Ahora...¡reviews! n_n  
><em>

__***Fubuki-kazesenko**: jaja tienes razón ^^ pues esa tipa es x en la vida y es una aprovechada jeje aunque si yo también pudiera besar a Genda ¬¬ eso le corresponderá a Sakuma, estoy de acuerdo con que "esa linda chica" siempre será un lindo uke. Sobre el traje, see a él le queda muy bien. Gracias por el review :)__

__***Shaty Ana**_: Sakuma se ve súper, yo también me lo imagino así y ¡waa! derrame nasal jeje, Genda con las playeras ajustadas es grr jaja no se ni como decirlo pero es super HOT, de eso estoy segura XDD dime, ¿tu si quieres más parejas? será un placer agregar la pareja que quieras, solo indicame quienes ^^_

_***Kazemaru-aditics: **sí, el hecho de ser Sakuma ya lo hace mejor que esas tipejas ¬¬ jeje yo también me imagino a Genda y creeme un montón de pensamientos invaden mi yaoista mente jaja XDD ¿quieres más parejas? ¿alguna en especial? solo dime que pareja y con gusto la pongo ^^ Muchísimas gracias por el review :3**  
><strong>_

_***i-chan. loveneko**:me dio gusto que pude subirte el animo, malditas pruebas ¬¬ de igual forma espero que te valla muy bien ^^ Me encantará compartir paros cadiacos y derrames nasales contigo ¡no puedo esperar! jaja, juro que cuando Genda se lanze sobre Sakuma será el mejor día de mi vida XD jaja claro que Genda lo hará pero por favor aún no dañes la virginidad de Sakuma ¡sino tendré problemas con Genda! jaja Genda el rompe corazones (kyaa) Gracias por tu review n_n  
><em>

_***Pau-Chan Espitia**: Jaja ¡sí! Sakuma realmente es un apetecible uke ¿como soportar no querer violarlo? jaja lo que ha de sufrir Genda XDD, tienes razón en Genda, es demasiado GENDA por eso me encanta! jeje, y por favor Kageyama vestido de lady gaga...¡NOO! jaja Gracias por el review ^^_

_***Ayumi neesan: **Para que vean todas esas tipas malditas ¬¬ claro que Sakuma podrá con ellas, confío en su capacidad XD jaja, igual que yo, lo que haría por un beso de Genda TT_TT jeje lo bueno es que al fin Sakuma sedió ante sus encantos (y si que son muchos XDD), gracias por el review ^^**  
><strong>_

_¡gracias por leer! y por favor no vallan a dejarme ¡REGRESARÉ PRONTO! ^^  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! volví de mis vacaciones! estoy toda requemada y más morena! pero aún aí la playa es genial aunque me quedé con las ganas de que Tsunami llegara y me enseñara a surfear ¬¬

Jeje bueno, comenzemos con la historia

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de level-5 y ¿quién rayos es level-5?

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: ¿Nuestra primera cita?, aprovecha que la casa es sólo tuya.<strong>

Era domingo y muy temprano, lo primero que hizo fue tomar su celular y marcar. Una adormilada voz le contesto mientras que imaginarlo medio dormido hizo que sonriera.

-hola amor, ¿cómo amaneciste?

-hola Genda, buenos días, estoy bien gracias ¿y tú?

-también estoy bien y muy feliz

Sakuma agradeció que no lo viera, estaba completamente rojo

-¿vas a ir a algún lado? –le pregunto mientras Genda se acomodaba en la cama

-no, a no ser que quieras que salgamos juntos –respondió el peliblanco mientras se levantaba de su cama

-¿no quieres venir a mi casa?

-¿a tu casa?, ¿y que vamos a hacer?

-ya se nos ocurrirá algo

-está bien, iré a bañarme y luego voy para allá

-sí, aquí te espero Jirou-kun

-no tardo –luego Sakuma colgó y se dirigió velozmente al baño

Genda suspiro feliz, no sabía porque Sakuma lograba ponerlo tan de buen humor. Lo que si sabía es que ¡al fin!, era su Sakuma.

La casa de Genda estaba como a una cuadra de la casa de Sakuma, como ya sabemos, él estaba viviendo solo. No tenía servidumbre y vivía alimentándose de sushi a domicilio, muy raras veces él se preparaba la comida o a veces comía en algún restaurante. De todas formas él salía casi diario al gimnasio o a correr.

Pero eso sí, descansaba los fines de semana, no quería parecer obsesionado con su físico o que le dijeran metrosexual esa idea le parecía molesta y errónea. Además que él recordara, nunca le había hecho falta tanto ejercicio, siempre había tenido ese cuerpo.

Salió del baño y se miró al espejo con solo una toalla puesta en su cadera. En verdad que era todo un sex simbol. El simple hecho de pensar eso hizo que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

Abrió su armario y sacó lo más tentadoramente provocativo que tenía y volvió a sonreír. Para él, mientras más le gustara a Sakuma, más feliz se sentía. Termino vistiéndose con una playera ajustada sin mangas de color azul marino y unos jeans azules. Luego alboroto un poco su cabello y bajó a preparar el almuerzo.

Por otro lado Sakuma salió del baño y comenzó con un pequeño problema: ¡que debía ponerse! A diferencia de Genda, él quería lucir bien. Ni demasiado inocente, ni demasiado atrevido pero tampoco demasiado "normal"

Vacío su clóset y termino poniéndose una playera roja, una chamarra verde, unos jeans azules y unos tenis verdes.

Tomo sus llaves, su celular y salió. Suspiró mientras caminaba por la calle. Había hecho un desorden en su guardarropa para vestirse ¿así? como cualquier otro día. Aunque tal vez no lo aceptaba tan abiertamente, él hecho de ir a la casa de Genda provocaba que se pusiera nervioso y que se sintiera un poco extraño. Para él eso era una señal que ya había sentido con Kido alguna vez y por eso sabía que esa sensación se llama amor.

Llegó a casa de Genda y pensó en salir corriendo, luego río, obviamente no iba a hacer eso. Toco el timbre y espero un momento.

Un pelirojo salió de la casa y cruzó el jardín para luego abrir la reja. Lo recibió con un beso y un

-ven, pasa

Ambos chicos entraron a la casa y Genda lo dirigió al comedor. Se sentaron y Genda sirvió el desayuno.

-esta casa no ha cambiado nada –menciono Sakuma mientras daba un trago al jugo de naranja

-tienes razón. Cuando volví lo único distinto que tenía era polvo, telarañas y el pasto del jadín como de tres metros

Sakuma sonrió -¿Por qué regresaste?

-ya te lo dije, volví por ti. Mi padre no planea regresar porque si lo planeara no hubiera dejado esta casa tan descuidada.

-entiendo, por cierto ¿cómo están tus padres?

-bien, hace poco me hablaron para saber cómo estaba, mi papá está terminando su hotel, creo que lo abrirá este verano

-¿un hotel?

-sí, está en una isla que le pertenece a mi mamá, se la heredó mi abuelo cuando falleció. Lo más hermoso de ese hotel es que esta junto al mar

-qué lindo, me encantaría conocer ese lugar

Genda le sonrió y luego recogió lo que estaba en la mesa. Sakuma le ayudo a limpiar la mesa y luego ambos se fueron a la sala.

Comenzaron a charlar de muchas cosas, reían de cualquier tontería y luego encendieron la televisión. Para desgracia de Sakuma, a él no le gustaba el boxeo y era lo que Genda había puesto. El peliblanco se acomodó en el sillón y recargó su cabeza en el respaldo, luego se acordó de algo y se incorporó

-por cierto Genda, ¿quién te dio mi número?, que yo recuerde nunca te lo…

-Fudo –le respondió algo cortante, estaba muy concentrado en esa pelea

-¿Fudo?

-sí, sé que es difícil de creer pero él me lo dio. Supongo que quiere que los dos estemos juntos ¿no lo crees?

-tal vez sea por eso. En fin, creo que debo irme

-pero aún es temprano, ¿no tienes hambre?

-no, con el desayuno quede satisfecho

-¿es que no quieres estar conmigo?

-de querer sí pero creo que el box es muy interesante

Genda lo miro con un extraño brillo en sus ojos –si quieres algo interesante entonces apago el televisor

Dicho eso, apago el aparato y volteo hacia Sakuma, paso su brazo por sus hombros y se acercó a él. A pesar de que ahora, el y Genda tenían una relación, no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso. Genda se acercó aún más a él y luego comenzó a besarlo. Sakuma correspondía tímidamente a esos besos y Genda comenzaba a hacerlos más intensos. Sakuma se dejó llevar por completo hasta que se dio cuenta de algo, un peso. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró a Genda, estaba sobre él. Era una posición que lo puso un poco nervioso y le hizo sentir un poco de miedo.

Se separó con algo de brusquedad

-¿Qué ocurre Jirou?

-n-no, es que no estoy listo para eso

-no voy a hacer nada que no quieras, lo sabes. Por eso te pido una disculpa si es que te incomode. Trataré de controlarme

-¿c-controlarte?

-fue solo una broma –dijo Genda mientras reía con nerviosismo y se reprendía mentalmente por pensar en voz alta -¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi habitación?

-¿a tu h-habitación? –Sakuma se sonrojo de golpe

-no pienses mal, es que allá tengo una consola

-ah…claro

Ambos subieron y entraron a la habitación de Genda. Encendió su televisión y su consola. Puso un juego de futbol y se sentaron en dos sillones pequeños.

(…)

Sakuma estaba feliz, era su día de suerte. Estaba ganando todo los juegos cosa que a Genda le molestaba un poco (no era un buen perdedor)

-hagamos esto más divertido –dijo Genda

-¿Qué propones?, apuesta lo que quieras

-¿seguro?

-claro, estoy en mi buena racha

-qué te parece, quien pierda se come al otro

Sakuma sonrió, pensaba que iba a ganar y aceptó, de igual forma si Genda ganaba no lo creía capaz de hacer algo así.

Genda inicio otro partido y comenzaron a jugar. Iban empatados 1 a 1 y cuando faltaban como dos minutos del juego, Genda besó a Sakuma, eso lo distrajo y aprovechando eso anoto un gol. Sakuma trató de empatar pero el tiempo no le alcanzo.

-¡eso es trampa! –gritó Sakuma, mientras arrojaba el control hacia el sillón y se levantaba

Genda apago el juego y le respondió –para nada, eso, como diría mi buen amigo Kido, se llama estrategia

Sakuma iba a salir huyendo pero Genda corrió y lo acorralo contra la pared antes de que llegara a la puerta –Sakuma, cumple con tu palabra

-yo no voy a hacer nada, eso no me gusta, además ya te dije que no estoy listo

Genda le susurró suavemente en el oído –yo empiezo, y si algo te incomoda me dices ¿de acuerdo?

Sakuma creyó que no iba a atreverse y acepto. Genda sin ningún previo aviso se "tiró" literalmente sobre Sakuma, cayendo así, a la cama.

Sakuma miró al pelicaoba y este lo miro también, Genda comenzó a besarlo, metió una mano debajo de su playera y comenzó a acariciar el torso de Sakuma con suavidad. Rió suavemente al sentir como el chico se estremecía ante el contacto. Lentamente comenzó a subir la prenda hasta tener su pecho y abdomen al desnudo. Fue bajando los besos, primero por el cuello, el pecho y su abdomen. Sakuma comenzó a gemir levemente. Eso calentó a Genda y se apresuró, comenzó a bajar la cremallera del pantalón y cuando iba a…

-¡alto! –gritó Sakuma mientras empujaba a Genda, quien paró violentamente su labor y se apartó de Sakuma

-¿qué sucede? –le preguntó preocupado

-no debo estar aquí, no puedo, será mejor que me valla –se acomodó su playera y se levantó de la cama pero Genda no lo dejo ir y lo abrazo por detrás

-calma, sé que aún no. Perdona por no controlarme –le dijo suavemente mientras besaba suavemente su cuello.

Sakuma se tensó un poco al sentir una pequeña opresión de un "bulto" en su parte trasera pero no dijo nada, solo volvió a separarse de Genda.

Este se dio cuenta de que lo habían descubierto, se sintió avergonzado y prendió de nuevo la consola

-¿jugamos otro partido? –le pregunto

-claro –respondió Sakuma mientras tomaba el control

Sakuma se sentía mal, sabía que Genda lo deseaba, pero esa forma de deseo era algo que a él no le gustaba. También sabía que Genda no iba a lastimarlo, que él realmente lo amaba, no como esos tipos. Y aunque no lo reconocía, el deseaba tanto a Genda como él.

Estaban en medio tiempo cuando, Sakuma se levantó de su sillón y se montó sobre Genda. Se abrazó a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo con ansias como si no lo hubiera hecho nunca.

Genda correspondía todos esos besos. Sakuma le sacó la playera dejándolo solo con los jeans puestos, también comenzó a besar su pecho.

-S-Sakuma

-¿mmm?

-y-ya comenzó el juego

Sakuma, se separó del chico, muy sonrojado. Volvió a su asiento y siguieron jugando. Ninguno dijo nada pero sabían que eso era un buen comienzo. Genda ganó 2 a 1

Bajaron a la sala y se sentaron a charlar un rato. Cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse, ambos salieron.

Genda acompaño a Sakuma hasta su casa. Lo dejó en la entrada y le dio un suave beso.

-perdóname Genda, pero aún no puedo

-lo sé, me basto lo que sucedió en el medio tiempo para darme cuenta de que si me quieres. Lamento si te incomode pero te he esperado tanto tiempo

-gracias Genda, prometo esforzarme para poder ser tuyo, solo te pido un poco de espacio

-¡S-Sakuma!, d-de acuerdo, esperaré

Ambos chicos sonrieron y volvieron a darse un beso. Sakuma entro a su casa y se dejó caer en el sillón.

-espero no haber parecido ansioso –dijo mientras suspiraba

(…)

Genda regreso a su casa y subió a su habitación. Recogió los controles y los puso sobre su consola. Luego empezó a recordar la escenita que hicieron en ese lugar.

No pudo evitar controlar su problema de entrepierna y con todo el dolor de su alma, bajó sus pantalones y comenzó con un arriba-abajo que aumentaba cada vez más.

-Sakuma, esto es lo que tengo que hacer por ti, lo siento y en verdad espero poder controlarme la próxima vez que este contigo a solas.

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias por haber estado al pendiente, ahora volveré a ponerme al corriente subiendo mínimo un capítulo por semana ^^<em>

_¿les gusto la actitud de Sakuma y de Genda? pronto habra lemmon (wiii! XD)_

_Por cierto, las nuevas parejas saldrán dentro de dos capítulos porque no puede acomodarlos antes ¬¬ pero de que estarán, estarán**  
><strong>_

_°Vamos con los reviews:  
><em>

__***i-chan. loveneko**: ¡gracias por el apoyo! y no me acoses porfavor XD que bueno que el fic te anime n_n malditos tipos ¬¬ lo bueno es que Genda al fin lo tiene con él y tienes mucha razón, si no lo cuida se lo quitamos! gracias por tu review  
><em>_

____***Shaty Ana**_: comparto tu odio hacia esos tipos ¡los anotaré en una libreta deathnote! jaja yo también quiero a Genda esperemos que Sakuma no haga algo malo (o bueno que si lo haga hablando en doble sentido jeje) por supuesto que pondre a Kaze con Endo n_n solo habrá que esperar dos capítulos más y llegarán a este fic. Por cierto, gracias por el review  
><em>__

____***Ayumi neesan: **al fin Sakuma le dijo que si XD, pondré a mas parejitas y uno que otro lemmon (*¬*) en dos capítulos más ^^ gracias por leer**  
><strong>____

__***Fubuki-kazesenko**: ¡ah malditos! hay que matarlos y comernos su higado (diría mi fiel amigo de pingüinos de Madagascar XDD) jeje Genda ¡aprovechate de Sakuma! ^^ muchas gracias por leer y las otras parejas vendrán dentro de dos capítulos ¡y también llegara el lemmon!  
><em>_

___***Kazemaru-aditics: **tienes razón, la culpa la tienen esas tipas malditas (hay que lincharlas en el patio de la escuela ¬¬) poner a Kido, es una buena idea jeje lo tendré en mente, muy en mente. Gracias por leer _

_Y ahora si, adiós nos vemos en el próximo capi, que puede que el viernes lo publique ;)  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

Sólo puedo pedir disculpas en estos momentos TT_TT desde que entre a la escuela...¡se lo que es vivir sin vida! no tengo tiempo de nada ¡vivo para la escuela!

Pero me esforzaré, sacaré todos mis proyectos en mis escasos tiempos libres y continuare con la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de level-5 (esta vez no se me ocurrió nada u.u)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Problemas, karate y la venganza de Shinobu <strong>

Lunes, ¿quién no ama los lunes? Vuelves a la rutina diaria, despiertas temprano, tomas una ducha rápida, te vistes, almuerzas aún medio dormido, volteas hacia el reloj y ¡diez para las siete!, maldices, tomas tu mochila, sales de casa y corres como poseído.

Tal vez no sea muy común, pero sí lo era para Koujiro Genda. Desde que era pequeño, le costaba levantarse para ir a la escuela. Lo único que lo impulsaba a llegar a la escuela era un chico, Sakuma.

Llegó a la escuela y justo cuando entraba al salón, el timbre de inicio de clases sonó. Volteó hacia su lado izquierdo y sonrió tiernamente, recibiendo otra hermosa sonrisa por parte Sakuma quien negó con la cabeza en señal de reproche.

Durante las clases, Genda no pudo prestar atención a nada solo a lo que había sucedido el día anterior y lo cerca que estuvo de conseguir lo que anhelaba. Suspiró y volteo al escuchar un -¡sht! –tomó un pequeño pedazo de papel doblado por la mitad que le daba el peliblanco, luego lo leyó

-_¿qué sucede?, ¿pensamientos pervertidos_? –Genda se sonrojó de golpe y luego de escribir, le paso el papel

-_¡claro que no!, ¿por qué lo dices? _–Sakuma sonrió y cubrió su boca para que no escucharan que reía

-_pues tu entrepierna habla por ti querido_ –Genda miró "allí" discretamente y se sonrojó aún más. No contesto nada y decidió enfocarse en la clase, esperando que eso aliviara su problema. Sakuma le pasó otra nota

-_no te preocupes, nadie se ha dado cuenta. Te espero para almorzar, prepare algo_ –Genda sonrió y miró a Sakuma pero él ya había fijado su atención al árbol de cerezo.

(…)

-¡está delicioso! –gritó Genda mientras seguía comiendo

-no es para tanto, sólo son camarones fritos –dijo Sakuma mientras servía té en dos tacitas

-¿Cómo es que todo eso cabe en tu mochila? –preguntó Genda mientras miraba como Sakuma sacaba más cosas

-pues es bastante amplia, por eso la compré –le respondió al mismo tiempo que miraba al chico y comenzaba a comer su porción de arroz

–tienes un poco de arroz ahí –dijo el pelicaoba mientras lamía la mejilla de Sakuma, quitando el arroz que tenía

Sakuma se sonrojo, al mismo tiempo que volteaba hacia todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie había visto eso

-no te preocupes, nadie se ha dado cuenta –le dijo Genda al mismo tiempo que empezaba a reírse

-¡hey! No robes mis frases y ten cuidado, no debemos montar este tipo de escenitas aquí en la escuela, es peligroso

-no me importa, ¿a ti sí?

-no, pero…

-¡valla, valla!, mira a quienes tenemos aquí -dijo una voz que sobresaltó a los dos

-Ataru –dijo Genda mientras se ponía de pie -¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¡una pelea justa!, el sábado estaba distraído pero no ahora

Genda comenzó a reírse -¿enserio crees que podrás conmigo?

-yo puedo ganarte, soy mejor que tu

-lo dudo Ataru

Ambos se colocaron en posición de pelea, Sakuma se alejó de los chicos. Iban a comenzar a pelar cuando el profesor de karate los detuvo y se los llevó a la sala de maestros. Sakuma se quedó preocupado, bajó el hermoso árbol de cerezo que se mecía suavemente.

(…)

-Ataru, es la última vez que quiero verte agrediendo a uno de tus compañeros

-¡pero el empezó!

-no me levantes la voz, dudo que Koujiro haya iniciado esto

Ataru miró con odio a Genda y se marchó.

-Genda, por la posición que tomaste, creo que sabes pelar, ¿sabes karate?

-soy cinta negra

-eso es muy bueno, mañana es la competencia anual de karate, pero mi estudiante cinta negra se lesionó y o podremos participar a menos que tú quieras… ¿podrías unirte al club de karate y representar a la escuela?, sólo por esta ocasión –el profesor miró a Genda insistentemente

-pues, no lo sé

-te pido que lo consideres. Si aceptas, además del reconocimiento por participar, quedarás exento en tres materias

-¡tres materias! –la mirada de Genda tomó un brillo de alegría -¿cuáles?

-las que quieras

-¿enserio?

-sí

-pues siendo así, será un placer

-entonces te espero hoy en el club después de clases –le indicó el profesor con una sonrisa

-de acuerdo

(…)

Sakuma se encontraba preocupado, guardo rápidamente los trastos de comida. Iba a ir a buscar a Genda cuando

-¡eres un desgraciado! –gritó Shinobu mientras se acercaba al peliblanco

-¿desgraciado?, ahora que te hice –dijo Sakuma mientras suspiraba tedioso

-la asesora acaba de bajar nuestras calificaciones, de 8 nos bajó a 6 y a ti, a ti maldito homosexual, te puso 10, ¡te puso 10! –le dijo Shinobu mientras lo tomaba de la chaqueta y se acercaba para reclamarle

-eh, yo…¡Jajá! Te gané –respondió Sakuma enseñándole la lengua a la chica y empujándola levemente. Eso sorprendió a Shinobu pero a la vez firmó su sentencia de muerte

-¡ya sacaste boleto!, ahora verás –dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a Sakuma con un aura oscura rodeándola

-¡Shinobu! –llamó un chico, la mencionada se giró, encontrándose con Genda

-¿Genda?

-¿qué es lo qué pasa?, ¿por qué le gritas a Sakuma? –dijo mientras caminaba hacia el peliblanco y lanzándole una mirada intimidante

-no, no es nada, h-hasta luego –dicho eso Shinobu echó a correr lejos de allí

Sakuma se acercó a Genda y le dio un fuerte abrazo

-¿qué te dijo el profesor?

-nada, solo hablo con los dos y me dijo que me uniera al club de karate para que participe en la competencia anual

-¿y? –Sakuma lo miró con atención

-pues sí, si voy a participar, ¿irás a apoyarme?

-me encantaría pero no puedo ir, en los torneos solo se presentan algunos miembros del club y las animadoras

-… yo no sabía eso, no quiero dejarte

-no te preocupes demasiado por mí

-¿pero si Ataru quiere hacerte algo otra vez?

-no creo, lo que debes hacer es concentrarte en ganar, hazlo por mí –Genda sonrió ante la dulzura de su novio

-de acuerdo –luego tomo al menor de la barbilla, se inclinó hacia él y lo besó.

(…)

El profesor Shio era un gran karateka y en sus años como profesor, nunca había visto a un peleador tan bueno como Genda. Mientras lo veía en sus combates de práctica con sus alumnos más fuertes, no dejaba de sonreír, sin duda sería un grandioso año para el club de karate.

-¿Qué es lo que quería profesor? –preguntó un chico mientras se sentaba junto al maestro

-quiero presentarte al chico que te sustituirá en el torneo

El joven volteo hacia los chico, el profesor llamó a cierto pelicaoba y cuando llegó con ellos se sorprendió bastante

-¿Genda?

-¿Fudo?

-veo que se conocen –dijo el profesor –aun así, Koujiro te presento a Akio, mi mejor alumno y cinta negra –luego el profesor se marchó

-¿qué te pasó Fudo?, me dijeron que estabas lesionado

-sí, me torcí la mano izquierda, ya estoy bien pero el cretino del profe dice que no quiere arriesgarse a que me lesione más seriamente, por eso no va a llevarme

-entiendo

-Genda, ¿eres cinta negra?

-sí, desde que voy en la secundaria, siempre eh sido muy bueno en karate

-tsk –dijo Fudo mientras se incorporaba de su asiento –me hubiera gustado ir yo, pero suerte Genda. No nos falles

-daré mi mejor esfuerzo

(…)

Shinobu, la chica que más odiaba a Sakuma y que más enamorada estaba de Genda, aparte de Ataru. Pero el bendito destino se había empeñado en hacer que su odio hacia Sakuma se hiciera más intenso, ¡él siempre terminaba ganándole!

Las clases habían terminado, caminaba por la calle junto a sus amigas pero no podía evitar pensar en Sakuma. Lo había visto, olvidó un libro y regresó al salón por él, estaba por entrar cuando vio como Genda besaba los labios de Sakuma, él no oponía resistencia alguna es más, se abrazaba al cuello de Koujiro, mientras que las hábiles manos de Genda subían y bajaban por la espalda del peliblenco. Shinobu, se alejó corriendo del salón mientras lágrimas de decepción y coraje comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. Pero no lo iba a dejar así

-deberíamos darle un escarmiento a Sakuma, de seguro fue el quien le dijo a la asesora que nos fuimos y lo dejamos solo –dijo Makoto mientras miraba a las demás

-¿por qué no difundimos información confidencial sobre él? –propuso Lita con una sonrisa

-¿y qué difundimos?, no sabemos nada de él –dijo Nabiki mientras suspiraba

-yo se algo de Sakuma, pero es…terrible

-di lo que sabes Minako –ordenó Shinobu mientras paraba su caminar

-pues, expulsaron a Genda por golpear a dos sempais en la secundaria

-¿por qué los golpeo? –pregunto Lita

-nadie lo sabe, pero ellos dos fueron los mismos que…-la chica detuvo su relato –no, no puedo decirlo

-¡dilo! –ordenaron las chicas mientras miraban a la chica

-es algo asqueroso y terrible

-¡por eso dilo! –volvieron a ordenar las demás

-pues…esos chicos…violaron a Sakuma

-¡¿QUÉ? –gritaron las cinco conspiradoras

-no sabía eso –dijo Shinobu fingiendo lástima

-por cierto, creo que son amigos de Ataru

Shinobu no dijo nada, solo siguió caminando mientras trataba de contener la sonrisa psicópata que deseaba formarse en su rostro. Cuando llegaron a la esquina, se despidió de sus amigas y corrió a la casa de un chico. Toco el timbre muchas veces hasta que el chico salió

-¡que quieres Shinobu!, sea lo que sea no quiero salir contigo –dicho eso, el joven se dio vuelta, iba a entrar a su casa cuando la chica habló

-¿sabes que Genda no estará mañana?, se irá a la competencia anual de karate por lo tanto Sakuma esta vulnerable –eso llamó la atención del chico

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-solo reúne a tus amigos, a los que golpeo Genda y los espero a las cinco en el parque

Atraru le sonrió -hecho, allá nos vemos

Ambos chicos se dieron la mano, sellando así el terrible trato que estaban a punto de hacer.

(…)

Llegó el martes, Genda partió antes de las clases. No pudo despedirse de Sakuma pero si lo había dejado encargado con un chico. Temía que Ataru le hiciera algo por eso le había pedido a su amigo que cuidara a Sakuma, aunque fue de mala gana, aquel chico prometió cuidarle, sólo así Genda se fue tranquilo.

Sakuma fue el primero en llegar, como siempre. Se sentó junto a la ventana y sonrió. En verdad esperaba con ansias que Genda regresara a pesar de que prácticamente acababa de irse. No se había dado cuenta de cuando, pero sabía que ahora lo amaba como a nadie y en ese momento, lo extrañaba demasiado.

Las clases pasaron con lentitud, fue el día más largo que había vivido. El peliblanco deseaba volver a ver a Genda pero eso iba a tardar, pues el llegaría hasta el día viernes. Cuando las clases terminaron, Sakuma tomó sus cosas y salió del aula.

Shinobu y Ataru sonrieron y lo siguieron discretamente. Caminaba rumbo a su casa, pensaba en otras cosas no se dio cuenta que dos chicos lo esperaban cerca de un callejón, hasta que lo jalaron violentamente.

-hola Saku, tanto tiempo sin vernos –dijo uno de ellos mientras se acercaba al peliblanco

Sakuma abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miedo. No podía olvidar esa voz, ni esa cara, ni ese horrible momento. Era él, mejor dicho, eran ellos.

-¿me extrañaste?, tu siempre estás en mi mente, cuando me excito –le dijo el que lo sujetaba mientras comenzaba a lamer su cuello

-¡suéltenme!, déjenme en paz

-tranquilo, solo queremos recordar viejos tiempos

-¡Genda!, ¡Genda vendrá y los hará pagar por esto!, ¡déjenme ir! –dijo Sakuma mientras forcejeaba

-él no está Sakuma, vuelve el viernes, ¿no es así? –dijo una tercera voz

-Ataru… ¿qué quieres? –pregunto Sakuma

-a ti, te dije que serías mío –le dijo el chico mientras se acercaba y lo besaba

Sakuma le mordió el labio inferior, haciendo que Ataru se separara bruscamente -¡jamás seré tuyo Ataru!

-¡me las pagaras por esto! –dicho esto, comenzó a desabotonar su camisa

-¡no!, por favor suéltame –pedía Sakuma, lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, era sometido por los otros dos mientras Ataru mordía el cuello y pezones del peliblanco

-¿sabes que entre más pidas que te soltemos, más me prendes?

-esperen chicos, esto no está bien –dijo una voz femenina

-Shinobu…ayúdame por favor –pidió Sakuma mientras miraba implorante a la chica

-¡lastímenlo! –indico la joven con una amplia sonrisa –por cierto Sakuma, esto es por todo lo que me has hecho y por quedarte con Genda y Ataru

Sakuma la miro con asombro, luego con repulsión y luego con odio. Las manos de Ataru bajaron a su pantalón. Sintió como lo bajaban y comenzaban a tocar su entrepierna, Sakuma comenzó a llorar, en ese momento deseaba que Genda estuviera con él, y se sentía terrible pues lo que no había querido con Genda iba a hacerlo con esos tres contra su voluntad y con todo el dolor de su alma.

Tres golpes retumbaron en el callejón, la presión de los otros dos desapareció y Ataru también estaba en el suelo. Los tres estaban inconscientes, Sakuma se incorporó y acomodó su ropa rápidamente.

-dime, ¿estás bien?, ¿te penetraron?

Sakuma negó con la cabeza y se abrazó a su salvador, éste lo retiró suavemente.

Shinobu estaba aterrada, nunca había visto tanta brutalidad y se asustó más cuando el chico se acercó a ella.

-escúchame bien estúpida, se perfectamente que tú fuiste la que provocó esto, te vuelves a acercar a Sakuma y te muelo a golpes, me importa un pito que seas mujer ¿entiendes? –él joven la sujeto por detrás -¿sabes lo que se siente ser violado?, Sakuma ya lo vivió no creo que sea una experiencia agradable, es más, yo puedo hacer lo mismo contigo para que lo experimentes pero no me atraes, no me excitas y prefiero metérsela a mi novio –el chico la arrojó al suelo y se dirigió a Sakuma –por cierto, si le dices algo a alguien sobre mi amenaza, me las pagarás ¡Así que callada!

El y Sakuma salieron de aquel sitio, luego se dirigieron rumbo a la casa del peliblanco.

(…)

-¿seguro que estas bien?, ¿quieres que llame a un médico?

-no, estoy bien Fudo, gracias por ayudarme

-no fue nada, a ese Ataru ya le traía ganas

-si no hubieras llegado, ¡soy una mierda Fudo!

-no eres una mierda, solo un poco débil y… Genda me pidió que te cuidara –Sakuma lo miró –me dijo que tenía un mal presentimiento, por eso me pidió ese favor.

-no quise hacerlo con él, y casi termino con esos, ¡no soy capaz de defenderme!

-tranquilo, ya paso. ¿Por qué no quieres entregarte a Genda?

-no sé, tengo miedo de no ser como él quiere, de echarlo a perder

-¡para Genda un simple beso tuyo lo hace feliz! –Fudo sonrió –el simple hecho de que suspires cuando te besa en el cuello lo prende, no creo que lo decepciones

-¿cómo sabes eso?

-Genda es un buen amigo mío, al igual que tú. Está preocupado de lastimarte y no sabe hasta cuándo va a poder resistir, espero que lo hagas con él

Sakuma sonrió –yo también deseo hacerlo, gracias Fudo. Hoy me has ayudado mucho

-no es nada, por cierto Genda va invicto, el profesor me aviso en la mañana. Dijo que ya acabo con ocho escuelas si gana los últimos dos combates, será el ganador y lograra la medalla de oro y volverán mañana.

-me alegro, espero que si llegue mañana y que gane. Deseo verlo

Fudo le sonrió, tomo sus cosas y salió de la casa de su amigo. Sakuma se metió a baño y tuvo una larga ducha. Si lo que su amigo había dicho era verdad, ahora amaba aún más a Genda y ya lo había decidido: Deseaba hacer el amor con él.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, lo escribí un poco largo y ahora sí en el próximo capítulo lemmon y nuevos personajesnuevas parejas ^^

_Ahora los reviews:_

_***Neko Hika-chan**: jaja así es el buen Genda, apoyo eso del autocontrol ahhh que chico, ¡yo también amo a Fudo! aunque lo eh cambiado totalmete XD. Gracias por tu review  
><em>

__***i-chan. loveneko**: jeje me salvé de ser redatrapada (?) jajajaja pobre Genda, cierto, muy cierto eso que ya le urge ^^ ¡haré un lemmon tan salvaje para que se desquité de todo el tiempo perdido! XDD, amo tus reviews, gracias  
><em>_

__***Fubuki-kazesenko**: sí, Genda es un pervertido total XD y Sakuma va a ceder oh sí...las parejas secundarias vendrán a reforzar la relación y a pervertir a Sakuma jeje *¬* muchas gracias por tu review  
><em>_

__***Ayumi neesan**: gracias ^^ a la próxima, siquiera me llevo un poster de Tsunami para no quedarme con las ganas jajaja y vuelvo a decir ¡prometo hacer un buen lemmon! gracias por tu review  
><em>_

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, prometo no demorar mucho, y prometo hacer un buen lemmon ¡gracias por leer!

~Sayo_  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, hola

perdonen por haber abandonado el fic pero tengo un proyecto que hacer y también tengo que estudiar para los examenes ¬¬

Bueno, lo importante es el capítulo 8. Espero que les guste, encontraran a los nuevos personajes y el tan esperado lemmon *¬*

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de level-5 pero los aliens (los reales, no los del instituto alíen ¬¬) llegarán y nos ayudaran a apodernos de los personajes XDD

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: La ira de Genda, cambio de escuela.<strong>

Al llegar a la escuela fueron recibidos por el director, era la hora del receso. Todos los chicos del club de karate estaban muy contentos de haber ganado el primer lugar. Genda estaba más que feliz pero lo que más deseaba en ese momento era ver a Sakuma.

Luego de unas palabras por parte del director y por parte del profesor del club, se les otorgó el permiso para faltar a clases ese día. Fudo se acercó a Genda y ambos salieron de la dirección.

-felicidades Genda, lo lograste

-¡sí!, la última pelea fue la más difícil pero la gané, por cierto ¿no le pasó nada a Sakuma, verdad? –Genda cambió drásticamente su tono de voz

Fudo dio un fuerte suspiró y tomó a Genda por los hombros –pon tu cabeza fría, Ataru y los de la secundaria trataron de quebrantar el orgullo de Sakuma, otra vez

Genda se quedó en shock y toda la felicidad que tenía se había esfumado totalmente.

-esta no se la perdono, ¿dónde está Sakuma?

-está con Kido, en la terraza. Es el sitio más seguro

Y sin que Fudo pudiera hacer algo, Genda corrió en dirección al patio principal. Ataru y Shinobu conversaban no muy animadamente, ambos planeaban como desquitarse de Fudo, el entrometido que les había echado a perder su venganza cuando Ataru cayó al suelo bruscamente.

Se incorporó del piso mientras sacudía su ropa con molestía -¡Qué te pasa!, porque demonios me empu…Genda

-¡qué!, no esperabas verme tan pronto ¿verdad?, ya me enteré de lo que tu y tus amiguitos hicieron

Ataru fingió valentía –sobre lo de Sakuma, ¡a sí!, lo hice gritar como loco, creo que le gustó que se la metiera –mintió, luego comenzó a reír

Genda trató de controlarse pero no pudo -¿sabes que le pasó a tus amigos en la secundaria?, me encargue de darles su maldito merecido, ¡nadie se mete con mi novio!, ¡me oíste imbécil! –le gritó Genda mientras lo sostenía por el cuello de su camisa

-¿entonces eres homo?, valla, valla, pero que sorpresa, ¡qué asco me das Kujiro!, creí que eras hombre

-mira quien lo dice, el que también quiere a Sakuma, pero que te quede claro,¡Sakuma es mí novio!

Ataru se rió –lamento decirte que ha sido mío antes que tuyo

Esas palabras fueron las que agotaron la paciencia de Genda, con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a golpear a Ataru, este trató de defenderse pero Genda era mucho, mucho más fuerte de lo que se imaginaba. Fudo corrió hacia la terraza, sabía que la única forma de calmar a Genda sería con Sakuma, mientras tanto Shinobu corrió hacia la dirección. Muchos chicos comenzaron a reunirse alrededor de ambos chicos, todos tenían una expresión de miedo, los ojos de Genda estaban perdidos en un sentimiento de venganza.

-¡Genda, por favor detente! –el pelicaoba se detuvo y giró su rostro hacia el dueño de esa voz

-Sakuma, ¿cómo estás?, ¿qué es lo que te hicieron? –le dijo mientras se ponía de pie

-no me hicieron nada, Fudo llegó antes de que algo malo ocurriera

Genda abrazó fuertemente a Sakuma quien enseguida le correspondió con el mismo gesto. Kido y Fudo se miraron con complicidad y sonrieron ante la escena, pero no se dieron cuenta de que Ataru sacó una navaja

-¡Genda!, ¡cuidado! –gritó el de rastas pero fue demasiado tarde, la navaja le hirió en el costado derecho

Genda cayó al suelo mientras que la herida comenzaba a sangrar, Sakuma se arrodilló junto a él y con su suéter del uniforme cubrió su herida, haciendo presión para que no sangrara.

El director y la asesora llegaron corriendo detrás de Shinobu, Ataru sonreía, Fudo lo sostenía con sus brazos y Kido le había quitado la navaja. La asesora llevó a Genda a la enfermería mientras que el director se llevó a Shinobu, Ataru, Kido, Fudo y a Sakuma a la dirección.

Los interrogaron y así fue como se enteraron de lo de Sakuma el día del festival escolar y del ataque de Ataru hacia Sakuma. El director estaba indignado pero defendió a Shinobu y a Ataru, por el simple hecho de la relación de Kido y Fudo y la de Genda con Sakuma, para el director ese tipo de parejitas le habían resultado asquerosas e indignantes. Esto causó la expulsión definitiva para los cuatro chicos a quienes no les quedó más remedio que aceptar tal decisión.

Genda fue dado de alta casi enseguida, sólo había sido una pequeña herida, había sangrado mucho porque Genda estaba agitado pero todo estaba bien y no había de que preocuparse. Los chicos fueron por sus cosas a su salón y pasaron por sus documentos con su asesora.

-chicos, verán, trabajo aquí como profesora pero también tengo otro empleo. Soy la subdirectora en la escuela preparatoria pública de Ciudad Inazuma. Acabo de hablar con la directora, le comente sobre su situación y me dijo que para ella será un placer aceptarlos en esa escuela, ¿qué dicen?, sé que es una escuela pública, pero…

-gracias asesora, aceptamos –dijo Kido mientras se inclinaba dando una reverencia

-Kido habló por todos –dijo Fudo –además creo que estas escuelas "privadas" son un asco

Genda y Sakuma también asintieron en señal de aprobación.

-bueno pues vamos a inscribirlos de una vez

Los cuatro subieron al auto de la asesora y se dirigieron a la nueva escuela. Entraron y aquel edificio se veía tan pasivo, todos estaban en sus aulas. El patio principal era mucho más grande que el de su escuela anterior y también había más áreas verdes.

Entraron al edificio, subieron por las escaleras y finalmente entraron a la dirección. Una mujer de edad avanzada (ruqita XD) los atendió amablemente. Acepto sus documentos, escuchó cuidadosamente las causas de su expulsión y les sonrió

-aquí no le damos prioridad a las preferencias de los alumnos, solo nos interesa que se desempeñen favorablemente y que convivan en armonía. Si alguien los molesta, avísenme para tomar medidas de seguridad, para mí el bienestar de mis estudiantes es mi prioridad

Los cuatro asintieron, luego la asesora más bien, la subdirectora, los condujo a su salón. Una maestra salió a recibirlos, luego entraron.

-atención, acabo de recibir órdenes por parte de la subdirectora, tendremos a cuatro compañeros más, les pido que sean amables con ellos –dijo, mientras les indicaba que pasaran –ellos son Akio Fudo, Yutto Kido, Koujiro Genda y Jirou Sakuma

-¡eh!, ¿qué hacen aquí chicos? –pregunto un castaño con una banda anaranjada mientras se levantaba bruscamente de su asiento

-joven Endo, por favor vuelva a sentarse. Veo que los conoce, así que se encargará de darles la bienvenida

Endo asintió con felicidad. Tanto él como los demás chicos, estaban muy sorprendidos. Pero esperaron hasta la hora de la salida para hacerles algunas preguntas.

-ya veo, entonces fue por eso que se cambiaron de escuela

-así es, pero nunca pensé que los encontraríamos, bueno, me refiero a que no creí que estaríamos en el mismo grupo –mencionó Kido mientras miraba a sus amigos –hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos

-sí, desde que se fueron a esa preparatoria, pero de nuevo estamos juntos –dijo Endo –bueno, aunque creo que ya nos conocemos todos, voy a presentarnos –todos lo miraron atentamente y sonrieron, pensando en que no tenía remedio –ellos son Kazemaru, Fubuki, Tachimukai, Midorikawa, Goenji, Tsunami, Hiroto y yo, Endo

Todos sonrieron –y ellos son Genda, Sakuma, Fudo y Kido, por cierto, ¿sabían que ellos también juegan soccer?

-¡ya nos conocemos Endo!, sabemos perfectamente todo eso, solo ha pasado un año desde que no nos veíamos –dijo Kazemaru mientras sacudía levemente a Endo

-pero lo que ellos no saben es que tu y yo estamos saliendo –dijo Endo mientras besaba a Kazemaru repentinamente, haciendo que se sonrojara. Todos los miraron y sonrieron

-pues Fudo y yo también estamos saliendo –dijo Kido mientras recibía las miradas de sorpresa por parte de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo

-si de esto se trata, Sakuma y yo también somos pareja –dijo Genda mientras tomaba a Sakuma por la cintura, este se sonrojo y se sobresaltó, ante tal acto todos comenzaron a reír

El grupo de chicos siguieron charlando un rato, luego todos se despidieron y se retiraron a sus respectivas casa.

Genda y Sakuma caminaban tranquilamente por la calle, Genda le contaba sobre la competencia y Sakuma solo lo miraba dulcemente.

-Genda

El chico lo miró -¿qué sucede Jirou?

-¿podrías quedarte en mi casa?, no quiero estar sólo, hoy quiero tenerte sólo para mí

Geda se sonrojo, obviamente le estaba dando doble sentido a las palabras de Sakuma, el peliblanco sonrío al darse cuenta de que su novio estaba captando el doble sentido (santos batienredos)

- será un placer quedarme contigo

Sakuma se sonrojo de forma adorable (para Genda) y siguieron caminando hasta la casa del uke.

(…)

Después de haber comido un poco de ensalada y jugo, los dos se dispusieron a ver la televisión. En uno de los cortos comerciales (que suelen ser bastante largos) Genda comenzó a besar a Sakuma, él le correspondía suavemente, de pronto abrazó a Genda, este se separó bruscamente

-¡lo siento!, se me había olvidado –dijo Sakuma mientras se alejaba

-n-no te preocupes, solo me arde un poco –le respondió Genda con una sonrisa –sólo es una pequeña herida, la navaja sólo me rozó un poco no es para tanto, pero me ardió

Sakuma le sonrió, luego se acercó a él lentamente y junto sus labios con los de su novio. Así continuaron por un largo rato hasta que esos besos se intensificaron bastante, ya no sólo eran en los labios, Genda comenzó a besar y lamer el cuello del peliblanco y pequeños gemidos salían de él. Cabe decir que el "amiguito" de Genda empezaba a despertar a cada momento.

-seré mejor que vallamos a mi cuarto

-¿dormiremos juntos? –preguntó Genda con bastante sorpresa

-sí no quieres entonces ve al cuarto de huéspedes

-¡no!, digo, si a ti no te incomoda

-para nada de hecho, hoy quiero que me hagas tuyo –le dijo de la forma más sexy que pudo mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a su habitación

Genda se sonrojo, ¡pero por supuesto que iba a aprovechar aquel ansiado ofrecimiento! Y sin pensarlo dos veces, siguió a su novio escaleras arriba sin apartar su vista de aquella parte trasera que lo volvía loco y lo excitaba aún más con los movimientos sugestivos que Sakuma hacía, porque bien sabía que eso volvía loco a su seme.

Entraron a la ansiada habitación y una vez que Genda cerró la puerta, se lanzó sobre Sakuma, besándolo de una forma salvaje que tomo por sorpresa al otro pero que no tardó en corresponder de la misma forma.

-¿crees que tu herida no se dañe? –preguntó Sakuma mientras se detenía

-¡al diablo mi herida! –respondió Genda mientras se quitaba la camisa –eso no me importa en este momento, no te preocupes –dijo mientras de igual forma le sacaba la camisa a Jirou

Genda empujo a Sakuma con suavidad, recostándolo sobre la cama. Sakuma respiró profundamente y se relajó. Recordó su charla con Fudo y sonrío mentalmente, sabía que Genda no iba a lastimarlo, bueno, psicológicamente hablando.

Sakuma empezó a gemir levemente al sentir los labios de Genda recorrer desde su pecho hasta su obligo. Genda mordía con extrema delicadeza los erguidos pezones de su excitado novio y con la otra mano se encargaba de desabrochar el pantalón del peliblanco.

Sakuma estaba ansiosamente desesperado por la lentitud que mostraba Genda (já, y era el que no quería) así que intercambio posiciones luego de despojarse de su pantalón y del pantalón del otro. Genda sonrió tiernamente al ver a Sakuma haciendo ese tipo de cosas, le causaba gracia verlo tomar el control, se dejó llevar pero el sería el dominante, decidió ver hasta donde llegaría su pervertido uke.

Sakuma se pegó a Genda mientras buscaba desesperadamente su boca, así volvieron con los besos. El peliblanco se movía de arriba hacia abajo, friccionando sus miembros haciendo que Genda dejara salir un gemido, Sakuma lo miró y le sonrió impúdicamente. Geda lo jaló a él para poder besarle, el peliblanco continuó con su movimiento arriba-abajo, sintiendo las pequeñas contracciones del cuerpo de Genda. El pelicaoba introdujo sus manos bajo el bóxer de Sakuma, palpando así, el trasero de Sakuma quien dio un pequeño respingo.

Sakuma bajó hasta la zona erecta de Genda y comenzó a tocarle, Genda hundió sus manos en el cobertor de la cama y comenzó a gemir levemente. Sakuma tragó fuertemente y aguantando toda la vergüenza que tenía en esos momentos, se atrevió a hacer el acto más morboso de su vida. Quitó los boxers de Genda y lo arrojó hacia algún sitio de su habitación, se sorprendió, se asustó y sintió un ligero resentimiento al ver aquel envidiable tamaño, inmediatamente se hizo la típica pregunta, ¿acaso iba a doler mucho?, sin más se preparó respirando profundamente para luego tomar al viril órgano del chico y comenzar a lamerlo. Koujiro no podía evitar soltar gemidos cada vez más fuertes y menos cuando Sakuma introdujo a su cavidad bucal sus criadillas.

Genda no quería "terminar" ahí así que volvió a cambiar de posición, ahora él le quitó los boxers a Sakuma y comenzó a masturbar su miembro el cual despertó casi instantáneamente.

-¿listo? –preguntó Genda -prometo hacerlo con mucho cuidado

Sakuma asintió y para provocar a la bestia salvaje que se encontraba dentro de su seme, se atrevió a retar su vergüenza una vez más, tomo sus piernas flexionando sus rodillas, dándole una vista panorámica a Genda quien sentía su pene explotar de excitación(*), Sakuma sonrío al ver que había logrado su propósito y melosamente le dijo –soy todo tuyo

Genda se puso sobre Sakuma una vez más, comenzó a besarlo para distraerlo mientras introducía uno de sus dedos, el peliblanco no tardó en reaccionar con un gemido apenas perceptible. Comenzó a meter y sacarlo, cuando aquel orificio estuvo totalmente dilatado, un segundo dedo le penetró, Sakuma volvió a gemir. Genda comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro del uke, mientras que volvía a colocarlo encima de él. Sakuma involuntariamente se movía hacia arriba haciendo que sus entrepiernas se rozaran entre sí, haciendo el momento aún más placentero.

-lo siento, pero ya no puedo más –dijo Sakuma, dándole entender a su novio que ya era la hora.

Genda comenzó a mover sus dedos aún más rápido dando accidentalmente con el punto sensible de Sakuma quien gritó el nombre de su novio mientras que se sostenía de la cabecera de su cama y dejaba salir su orgasmo mediante un blanquecino líquido que resbaló por el abdomen de Genda.

-te die que ya no podía más, Genda le sonrió y acercándose a su oído murmuró, ahora me toca a mí sentir placer

Sakuma entendió la indirecta, se sentó a horcajadas sobre Genda, éste tomo su firme y urgido "amiguito" y comenzó con la penetración haciendo que Sakuma irguiera su espalda mientras daba un fuerte gemido al sentir el miembro de Genda dentro. Sakuma sentía una sensación fascinante, la intromisión era un poco dolorosa pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a ella, al momento en que el pene salía para volver a entrar y al sentir el rose de la cabeza del pene del pelicaoba con su orificio, sentía un inmenso placer.

-m-más r-rápido –pidió Sakuma entre gemidos.

Su seme obedeció instantáneamente aquella orden, puso Sakuma en cuatro, mientras se sostenía con fuerza a la cabecera de su cama, Genda se puso detrás de él y comenzó a penetrarle con más fuerza que antes, Sakuma sentía que sus fuerzas se debilitaban con cada embestida que le proporcionaba el chico. De pronto Genda sintió como aquella cavidad se estrechaba haciendo que no pudiera resistirse más, fue entonces que culminó con el acto, viniéndose dentro de Sakuma. Genda salió de su chico mientras se recostaba jadeante sobre la cama, un líquido blanquecino resbaló por las piernas de Sakuma quien no le prestó mucha atención y cayó sobre su novio, también estaba sin aliento. El reconfortante regazó de Genda lo hizo sentir muy bien y se quedó dormido sobre él, Genda pasó uno de sus brazos sobre el pecho desnudo de Sakuma para abrazarlo, lo pegó más a él cerró sus ojos y beso dulcemente la frente del peliblanco, mientras susurraba un –gracias –antes de que también se quedara dormido.

Despertaron al poco tiempo y tomaron una ducha rápida para finalmente acostarse para dormir.

-Genda –habló Sakuma

-dime

-¿estuvo bien?

-estuvo magnífico, te amo Sakuma –respondió mientras le daba un beso en los labios

-y yo a ti, pero…

-¿pero? –cuestionó Genda al momento que levantaba una ceja

-¿crees que pueda sentarme?, mejor dicho, ¿crees que pueda volver a acostarme boca arriba, de nuevo? –preguntó Sakuma mientras abrazaba a su almohada. (Sí, Sakuma estaba durmiendo boca abajo, le dolía el trasero y no podía ni rozarse con algo porque instantáneamente le dolía, pobrecito u.u)

Genda le sonrió –no te preocupes, espero que mañana la molestia sea menor y si no, te cargaré todo el día porque te amo, te amo muchísimo

Sakuma se sonrojo –también te amo, hasta mañana

-hasta mañana –dijo mientras le daba un último beso en los labios.

Y así ambos chicos se quedaron profundamente dormidos, uno abrazando al otro.

* * *

><p>(*) frase inmortal de banana-goggles, JUVENILE<p>

Ahora sí se le hizo a Genda ^^¿qué sucederá?, ¿en que influirán los nuevos personajes? descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.

P.D. traté de hacer larguito el capítulo, para que valga la pena la espera ¡PERDÓN!

_Vamos con los reviews:_

_***Shaty Ana**: jaja tienes mucha razón en que ni un mal pensamiento inspira ¬¬ jajaja, ¡vamos a despellejar a Shinobu! ò.ó muchas gracias por el review, ¿sí te sorprendió la actitud motivacional de Fudo? XDD  
><em>

_***AndreaLoveYaoi**: muchas gracias ^^ Fudo es amable en este fic (jajaja) y creo que en este capítulo Genda y Sakuma estuvieron invirtiendo papeles, pero creo que ya ninguno es inocente u.u jaja espero que te haya gustado el lemmon, me esmeré (jeje :D) muchísimas gracias por tu review  
><em>

_***Amu-Hinamori12**: gracias por sumarte a leer (esta medio rarito pero pasa ¿no? jeje) jajaja la actitud de Fudo que no conociamos o.O jaja Genda el pervertido y Sakuma...¡también pervertido! XD agradesco tu review, espero que continues leyendo, gracias  
><em>

__***i-chan. loveneko**: waaa! démoles duro a esos dos ¬¬ los odio con odio jarocho (?) jeje ^^ espero que te haya gustado el lemmon, me esforze y fue lo más decente (no tan censurable) que salió de mi mente, tus reviews siempre me animan a escribir, gacias.  
><em>_

__***Fubuki-kazesenko**:gracias por unirte a la brigada "despellejemos vivos a Ataru y Shinobu para después echarles sal" jajaja, Fudo siempre hace algo inesperado, al menos en esta historia. ^^ espero que te haya gustado el lemmon...Muchas gracias por comentar  
><em>_

__***Pau-Chan Ichirouta**: no importa, lo bueno es que comentaste, Gracias ^^ jajaja espero que el lemmon no te haya defraudado, ¡al fin se le hizo a Genda!, em...que bueno que te este gustando el GendaXSakuma, no es tan malo ¿o sí? ¡No!, Fudo con la banana asesina no! D: jeje me gustó tu risa malvada XDD, gracias por el review.  
><em>_

Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie (si fue así, haganmelo saber porfavor) ¡gracias por leer!

~Sayo_  
><em>


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno, antes que nada hola. Espero que esten disfrutando de estas fiestas decembrinas en compañía de su familia, quiero desearles un feliz año 2012 y también quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa por no haber actualizado en MESES (creo que el título indica desde cuando tenía planeado publicar la continuación -octubre-), pero para todo hay una excusa y en mi caso, la mía se llama universidad. Nunca creí que ir a la universidad implicara restarle tanto tiempo a mi vida y le quitara tiempo a mi escritora interna T^T

Aún así, espero que me perdonen. Si alguien aún lee este abandonado fic les digo que habrá más capítulos y problemas y ¡lemmones! pero poco a poco. Por ahora dejare esto aquí, si es que tengo tiempo después, subire los capítulos pero demorarán un poco ¿ok?

Espero que lo entiendan y de antemano les digo que no voy a dejar esto. Les anuncio que este fic terminara en dos capítulos más (tal vez tres) ya lo planee ^^

Y ahora sí, os dejo leer...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Sí, level-5 manda ¬¬ ¿lamento no tener a inazuma eleven? ¡SÍ! (llora amargamente)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: Revuelo hormonal, noche de halloween.<strong>

-¿chicos? –llamó Sakuma con nerviosismo

-… -ellos solo atinaron a sonreír dulcemente

-¿por qué me miran así?

-pues veras, el día de brujas (Halloween) se acerca y queremos hacer una fiesta –dijo Kazemaru mientras se ponía frente a Sakuma

-solo los amigos –interrumpió Midorikawa

-sí, solo los amigos. Pero no tenemos en donde hacerla –continuo Kazemaru

-y tú vives solo, en una enorme mansión… –siguió Fubuki

-¿podrías dejarnos hacer la fiesta en tu casa? –finalmente pregunto Tachimukai

-pues…sean sinceros, ¿qué quieren hacer en realidad? –pregunto Sakuma

-una orgia –dijo Midorikawa, recibiendo instantáneamente una mirada molesta por parte de los demás –no se enojen, solo bromeaba

-queremos aprovechar para que Tsunami, Hiroto y Goenji se liguen a Tachi, Mido y Shiro –respondió Kazemaru mientras sonreía

-¿y lo dices tan libremente? –pregunto Sakuma totalmente ruborizado

-¿de qué otra forma podría decirlo?

-además nosotros estamos conscientes de ello –dijo Midorikawa sin mucha importancia

-esto lo hemos planeado desde hace meses, desde que al despistado de Endo se le salió decirme que a ellos les gustaban mis queridos amigos. –dijo Kazemaru mientras miraba a los chicos con algo de picardía

-a nosotros nos gustan ellos, y a ellos les gustamos nosotros –secundó Fubuki ligeramente sonrojado

-bueno…siendo así, está bien –les dijo Sakuma mientras les sonreía –pero, ¿exactamente quienes irán?

-solo nosotros ocho, mas obviamente tú y Genda, ¡ah! también irán Kido y Fudo, prometieron ayudar –dijo Kazemaru

-¿así que ya tenían por seguro que iba a ser en mi casa?, bribones –pensó Sakuma

-será mañana y llegaremos a las siete de la noche para acomodar, decorar y preparar los bocadillos y las bebidas –le informo Midorikawa

-esperen, ¡mañana! –grito Sakuma con sorpresa. Los otros lo vieron con una enorme sonrisa, no pudo resistirse, además era para una "buena causa", suspiró profundamente -de acuerdo

-y… ¿cómo te fue con Genda?, ¿lo hiciste? –le pregunto Tachimukai

-¿d-de qué h-hablan? –fingió Sakuma, pero su cara completamente roja lo delató

-sí, creo que ya lo hicieron –dijo Kazemaru sonriendo

-su cara lo delata –mencionó Fubuki (les dije XDD)

Luego comenzaron a reír ante un congelado y avergonzado Sakuma

(…)

-¿mañana en casa de Sakuma? –pregunto Genda totalmente sorprendido

-¿acaso no te lo había dicho? –preguntó Endo

-no, no me dijo nada

-tal vez porque no sabía, creo que los chicos apenas iban a plantearle la propuesta

-entiendo, ¿pero para qué harán una fiesta?, ¿cuál es la verdadera intención? –pregunto Genda con algo de curiosidad

-es para hacer que Goenji, Hiroto y Tsunami se les declaren a Fubuki, Midorikawa y Tachimukai

-ya veo, ¿pero estas seguro de sus sentimientos? –le pregunto el pelicaoba mientras se dirigía a la terraza

-sí, ellos me lo dijeron –le respondió Endo con una sonrisa

-pues creo que será algo muy interesante, a propósito, ¿quién sugirió que fuera en casa de Sakuma?

-el buen Fudo lo hizo –respondió Endo cambiando de dirección, hacia la cafetería

-¿Fudo?, ¿el Fudo que conozco? –Genda se detuvo

-ese mero –respondió mientras volvía a sonreír –bueno, nos vemos después, quedé con Kaze-chan para almorzar

-de acuerdo, yo también tengo que ir con Jirou

(…)

-entonces fue idea de Fudo –dijo Sakuma mientras apretaba su termo con té

-pues eso me dijo Endo, ¿te molesta?

-no es eso, solo que…¡pudo haberlo dicho antes!, tengo que acomodar los sillones, limpiar, acondicionar los…

-¿los que?

-los…¡recipientes!...si…eso…jajajaja –Sakuma comenzó a reír nerviosamente, casi y echaba a perder el plan, se suponía que no debía decirle nada a nadie, ni a Genda…

-¡hey Sakuma! –el chico volteó, al igual que Genda

-¿tú también sacaste 9 en tu examen y quieres revisión verdad? –pregunto Kido mientras se acercaba a los dos

-sí, ¿por qué?

-hablé con el profesor y va a darme revisión a la hora de la salida, te comento por si quieres revisar de una vez, aprovechando que yo voy

-am…gracias pero yo solo tengo duda en dos preguntas y tú en todo un ejercicio. Creo que mejor yo me espero al lunes

-bueno, solo era para eso. Nos vemos en clase –les dijo mientras se marchaba

-Sakuma –llamó Genda

-¿qué pasa?

-te sigue gustando Kido, ¿verdad?

-claro que no, eso ya quedo en el olvido desde hace como cuatro años, ¿por qué dices semejante estupidez?

-es solo que, se ven muy bien juntos

-tonto, ¿con quién me acosté? –dijo Sakuma mientras sonreía y se acercaba a Genda para besarlo

Genda sonrió mientras correspondía al beso, abrazando a Sakuma y pegándose aún más a él.

(…)

Las clases terminaron y todos salieron del aula.

-te espero en el patio –le dijo Fudo al de rastas mientras salía del salón

Kido asintió y se dirigió al profesor

-Kakuya-sensei, ¿tendrá un momento?

-claro joven Kido, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-es por lo de mi examen –dijo mientras sacaba su hoja de respuestas

-ah, eso –el profesor se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia Kido -¿en qué tienes duda? –le pregunto melosamente

-e-en el ejercicio 4 –le respondió Kido aparentando seguridad, aunque estar tan cerca del profesor no le gustaba nada

-de hecho estas bien, pero lo califiqué como malo

-¡que!, ¿por qué hizo eso?

-no nos hagamos tontos, me gustas mucho y justamente ahora tengo ganas de ti, Kido –abrazó a Kido por la espalda, el intentó zafarse pero no pudo –además, si lo disfruto puedo exentarte de la materia

-¡suélteme!, no pienso hacer nada de eso

-no me importa, solo sé que deseo quitarle lo virginal a tu querido trasero- empujó a Kido sobre el escritorio y comenzó a besarlo sin retirar sus manos de los brazos del chico para que no escapara.

¿Acaso Kido estaba perdido?

(…)

-¡maldición!, deje mi suéter en el salón –dijo Sakuma mientras se detenía antes de salir de la institución

-¿quieres que valla por él?-ofreció Genda

-no, yo iré. Espérame un momento

Sakuma echó a correr por el patio mientras que Genda se acercaba a Fudo que estaba recargado en la barda cerca de la entrada esperando a Kido, sin saber el infierno que estaba sufriendo.

-¿por qué aún no te vas?, siempre eres el primero en marcharte a casa –dijo Genda mientras se acercaba a él

-estoy esperando a Kido, pero ya se tardó demasiado, ¿me acompañas al salón?

-claro, sirve que nos vamos juntos los cuatro- ambos chicos caminaron hacia el aula.

(…)

Sakuma llegó al salón y cuando iba a abrir la puerta escuchó un grito de auxilio, se asustó, no quería estar ante una situación peligrosa de nuevo pero luego escuchó un segundo grito, reconociendo así la voz de su amigo. No dudo y abrió la puerta rápidamente.

Kakuya sensei tenía sujetado a Kido y lo mordía en los hombros, no se había percatado de la presencia de Sakuma, Kido lo vio implorándole ayuda pero sin decir nada para que el agresor no se diera cuenta. Con todas sus fuerzas, tomando la escoba que estaba junto a la puerta le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al profesor, quien cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Kido se lanzó sobre Sakuma, quien cayó al suelo –gracias, me salvaste

-pero dime estas bien

-solo me arde la espalda

En ese momento entraron Fudo y Genda, ambos se quedaron un poco en shock. No era muy grato ver a sus respectivas parejas en el suelo, con Kido sin camisa y sobre Sakuma. Tal vez por los celos, Genda no atinó siquiera a percatarse de que Kakuya sensei estaba tirado en el suelo; Salió rápidamente de allí, Sakuma se levantó y corrió detrás suyo.

Fudo, un poco más calmado abrazó a Kido -¿qué paso?

- Kakuya, quería otra cosa para pasarme

-¡QUÉ!, ¿dónde está ese jodido hijo de perra?

-allí –respondió Kido mientras señalaba su cuerpo en el suelo –si Sakuma no hubiera entrado, ahora estaría…el punto es que Sakuma fue el que lo dejó así

-entonces habrá que agradecerle y arreglar esto con Genda. Pero antes vámonos, mañana me vengaré de este infeliz

(…)

-¡espera Genda!, no es lo que tú estás pensando

-¡qué!, acaso vas a decirme que lo que vi es mentira

-no pero, es porque Kakuya sensei

-¡no me importa!, mejor vete antes de que te haga algo

-G-Genda… ¡entonces vete al carajo! –Sakuma estaba a punto de llorar, pero no iba a hacerlo enfrente del chico -¡por eso no quería ser tu novio!, ¡no quería volver a sufrir! –dicho eso se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

Genda, en ese momento supo que acababa de cometer un grave error, trató de seguirlo pero alguien lo tomó del brazo y le dio una bofetada

-¡baka! –le dijo Fudo –gracias a Sakuma el mal nacido de Kakuya no se folló a Kido

-¿qué? –Genda miró a Fudo con sorpresa

-¡que acabas de hacer una idiotez!, ¿qué le hiciste a Sakuma? –preguntó Kido mientras miraba a Genda de forma inquisitoria

-yo, debo hablar con él, tengo que disculparme

-la única forma de disculparte será mañana, en la fiesta de disfraces

-¿en la fiesta de disfraces?

-sí, tengo el disfraz perfecto para ti. Además te tocará ser uke mañana en la noche –le dijo Fudo mientras tomaba a Kido por los hombros y ambos se marchaban

-¿qué?, ¿uke?, ¡espera Fudo!

(**Viernes, día de la fiesta**)

La academia de lengua extranjera del área de inglés convocó a una fiesta de Halloween en el gimnasio de la escuela, además de que los alumnos que quisieran ir disfrazados deberían de participar en el concurso de disfraces donde el primer lugar se llevaría una dotación enorme de dulces y chocolates.

-Genda, ¿de qué vas a disfrazarte? –preguntó una chica sentada al lado del pelicaoba

-no, no voy a disfrazarme –le respondió con una sonrisa forzada

-¡por favor disfrázate Genda-kun! –pidió una chica mientras se paraba frente al joven

-no puedo, no me gusta disfrazarme, además ¿de qué me podría disfrazar? –respondió el chico, sonriendo pues ya acababa de liberarse del problema con esas chicas

-disfrázate de vampiro –dijo una chica

-¡no!, disfrázate de zombie –dijo otra chica que acababa de entrar al salón de clases

-¿zombie?, ¿acaso eres tonta?, Genda no puede ser un zombie –dijo otra chica

-claro que sí puede ser zombie–respondió la primera chica mientras caminaba hacia las otras

-claro que no, es demasiado lindo –dijo una chica que estaba detrás de Genda

-puede ser un zombie sexy

-si se trata de que Genda se vea sexy, el disfraz ideal es de hombre lobo –dijo una chica que se encontraba junto a una ventana

-hombre lobo tampoco, mejor de momia –dijo otra joven

-¿¡MOMIA! –preguntaron todas las chicas con cara de ¡qué!

Y así comenzó una batalla campal por elegir el disfraz de Genda. El chico sonrió y salió del salón sin que ninguna de las chicas se percatara de ello.

-que bueno que Sakuma no vino, sino estaría muerto de celos –dijo una voz detrás del pelicaoba

-¿muerto de celos?, ya habría matado a más de media comunidad femenil escolar –dijo una segunda voz

-claro que no estaría celoso –respondió Genda –él no es así, el único celoso idiota soy yo

-entonces era cierto, estas molesto con Sakuma –dijo Hiroto mientras caminaba hacia Genda

-¿quién les dijo eso?

-es simple intuición, pero es algo grave porque el pobre Sakuma ni siquiera vino hoy a la escuela –secundó Goenji fingiendo lástima

-no sé porque no vino pero no fue por eso, ¿y quién les dijo que estaba enojado con él? –cuestionó el chico

-Fudo nos contó –respondieron ambos mientras tomaban a Genda uno de cada lado para qué no escapara

-¿q-qué hacen, a dónde me llevan?

-tu ponte flojito, vamos con los demás a prepararte para la fiesta de la tarde

-no, ¡suéltenme!

Y así los tres jóvenes se perdieron por el pasillo.

(…)

-ahora entiendo porque me dijeron que no fuera a la escuela –dijo Sakuma mientras terminaba de acomodar las almohadas de la última habitación que debía arreglar

-sí, cada año es igual, hacen el concurso y todos terminan yendo a ver a los participantes. Por eso se considera hoy como día inhábil –le respondió Fubuki

-pero me hubiera gustado ir para hablar con Genda y disculparme

-no te preocupes, Fudo y Kido dijeron que se encargarán de que ustedes dos se vuelvan a perdonar y a amar y a todo lo que termine en ar –dijo Midorikawa

-bueno, ya veremos qué pasa. Por ahora vamos a la cocina

-de hecho Kaze ya está preparando la comida –dijo Fubuki –Tachi le está ayudando y créeme que cuando esos dos están juntos haciendo de comer no aceptan la ayuda de nadie, mejor vamos a decorar la sala

-está bien, vamos a la sala –respondió el peliblanco mientras salía de la habitación.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, llamaron a la puerta, Fubuki se dirigió a ella y abrió

-¡es Kido! –exclamó mientras le ayudaba al de rastas con el enorme cargamento de bolsas que traía –por cierto, ¿y Fudo?

-me dejo con los disfraces que usaremos y se fue con Endo y los demás –le respondió mientras dejaba sus bolsas en la sala

-¿esos son los disfraces que vamos a ponernos? –preguntó Kazemaru mientras llegaba a la sala

-sí, en cada bolsa está el nombre de cada uno de nosotros

-¿de qué son Kido? –preguntó Midorikawa mientras tomaba la bolsa con su nombre

-no sé Mido, no los eh visto

Sakuma, Tachimukai y Kazemaru también tomaron su respectiva bolsa y al abrirlas se quedaron boquiabiertos. El primero en romper el silencio fue Midorikawa

-¡No pienso ponerme esto!

-yo tampoco pienso ponerme esto –dijo Kazemaru mientras terminaba de sacar su disfraz

-¿podrías decirme porque Fudo compro estas cosas? –pregunto Sakuma

-no lo sé pero cuando lo vea…¡Lo voy a matar! –dijo Kido apretando sus puños

Tachimukai y Fubuki solo atinaron a mirarse entre sí con confusión y con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Bueno pues los disfraces eran los siguientes:

Kido tenía un disfraz de vampiresa (falda negra corta, una blusa negra ajustada , medias negras, botas largas con un poco de tacón y una capa negra con cuello rojo), Midorikawa tenía un disfraz de diablo (falda roja, blusa roja, un liguero rojizo y zapatillas rojas, más una colita y un par de cuernos igualmente de color carmín), Kazemaru contaba con un disfraz de maid (un vestido maid clásico pero demasiado corto, mallas blancas, zapatillas negras y una cinta para el cabello de color negro), Tachimukai tenía en su poder un disfraz de gato (un short corto, muy corto de color lila, un top del mismo color del short, una colita de gato con un moñito en la punta, unas orejitas negras y unas zapatillas negras con lila), el disfraz de Fubuki era de enfermera (ya saben, el típico traje de enfermera pero la falda extremadamente corta, medias blancas y zapatillas blancas además de un gorrito blanco) y el pobre Sakuma tenía aquel odiado y que tan malos recuerdos le traía, su disfraz era de militar (de hecho, era el mismo que había usado, la pregunta que se hacía era, ¿de dónde rayos Fudo había sacado ese condenado traje? ) y aparte de sus trajes, todos tenían un antifaz que combinaba perfectamente con el traje que se suponía, usarían.

En cualquier circunstancia los chicos lo habrían aceptado pero, ¡todos eran disfraces de chica!, ellos por más influencias homosexuales que tuviesen aún tenían algo de dignidad y no iban a ponerse eso.

-no tenemos otra opción, ¿verdad? –pregunto Tachimukai

-creo que si Fudo lo ordena lo tenemos que hacer –mencionó Kazemaru mientras suspiraba con resignación.

(…)

Fudo acabo de "preparar" a los chicos y salió de la escuela para dirigirse a la casa de Sakuma. Sabía que los ukes no iban a querer usar sus disfraces correspondientes por ello iba a tener que hablar seriamente con ellos.

Cuando llego a la casa del peliblanco toco la puerta, dispuesto a golpear a algunos para que se disfrazaran pero cuando le abrieron casi le da un infarto, si tan solo Fubuki… no, el sólo pensaba en Kido, sí, en su sexy Kido.

Fubuki abrió la puerta con su disfraz puesto y se veía, realmente apetecible.

-menos mal que eres tu Fudo-dijo el peliplata

-¿todos ya están disfrazados?

-sí, de hecho todo está listo para cuando los otros lleguen

De pronto una mano lo agarró del hombro derecho y lo apretó con fuerza

-por qué nos trajiste estos disfraces, infeliz –dijo Kido con una voz tenebrosa

-porque son con los que ningún tipo sería capaz de resistirse –respondió Fudo –por cierto, los otros también ya están disfrazados –dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón –el plan es este, ustedes van a traer puestos los antifaces hasta que les indique que se los quiten y en segundo lugar, recuerden que solo podrán coquetear con su pareja, los disfraces de ellos son semejantes a los de ustedes. Endo está vestido de mesero, Goenji de doctor, Hiroto de diablo, Tsunami de león, Genda de rockero y yo de vampiro, ¿entendido?

-sí –contestaron los demás

-bien, llamaré a Endo para que vengan para acá –luego de eso el joven salió de la casa

(…)

Fudo tomó su celular y marcó el número de Endo –ya vengan todo esta listo –indicó

-de acuerdo, entonces vamos para allá –respondió Endo mientras cerraba su celular y lo guardaba en su mochila. Caminó hacia los demás y luego sonrió

-chicos, es hora de irnos

-¿vamos a irnos caminando?, las personas van a burlarse de nosotros –reclamó Goenji

-¿y qué sugieres?, no tenemos auto –dijo Tsunami

Hiroto, Endo, Goenji y Tsunami miraron a Genda, quien iba hacia el estacionamiento

Al sentir las miradas volteo lentamente -¿q-qué?

-¿nos llevarías en tu auto a casa de Sakuma? –pidió Endo con una enorme sonrisa

El pelicaoba suspiró –está bien, vámonos (pero ¿desde cuándo Genda tenía un auto? o.O)

(…)

En la casa de Sakuma todos, absolutamente todos (hasta Fudo) estaban hechos un manojo de nervios. Sakuma estaba nervioso porque los chicos hicieran un desastre en su casa; Kazemaru estaba nervioso de que Endo bebiera, aunque fuera una sola copa, porque cuando tomaba se ponía demasiado…vigoroso; Tachimukai y Fubuki estaban nerviosos por declarase, pero a pesar de que no sabían cómo hacerlo, hoy era su oportunidad. Midorikawa estaba nervioso porque no podría resistir por mucho las ganas de devorar la barra de postres; Kido estaba nervioso, con el traje que traía seguramente Fudo iba a querer hacer "eso" y seguramente iba a terminar sin poder sentarse en un mes. Y finalmente estaba Fudo, nervioso porque si seguía viéndolo iba a querer tirarse a Fubuki enfrente de quien fuera.

En eso estaban cuando un auto se estacionó frente a la entrada y luego sonó el timbre

-pónganse los antifaces y enseguida regreso –luego Fudo salió

-ya es hora –dijo Kazemaru poniéndose su antifaz

-chicos, es su oportunidad. Les deseo suerte –dijo Sakuma imitando al primero

Los otros tres asintieron y de igual forma se colocaron su antifaz.

Fudo llegó a la entrada y abrió la puerta –hagan lo que hagan, no pregunten –dijo el joven mientras los demás lo seguían dentro de la casa. Cuando entraron, todos se quedaron completamente sorprendidos, ¿dónde estaban los chicos?, sólo había seis lindas chicas vestidas de forma similar a ellos.

-Fudo…¿y los chicos? –preguntó Goenji mientras miraba hacia los lados

-no pregunten, sólo disfruten –dijo con simpleza mientras abrazaba a Kido y lo besaba salvajemente. Kido lo empujó discretamente y sonrió, para disimular mientras huía a la cocina seguido por los demás

-¡maldito Fudo!, ¡lo voy a matar! –dijo el de rastas tomando un cuchillo

-tranquilízate Kido, mejor llevemos bebidas y comencemos con el plan –le dijo Sakuma quitándole el cuchillo y dándole una charola.

(…)

-sabía que el plan de Fudo no funcionaría –dijo Tachimukai mientras entraba a la cocina

-¿por qué Tachi?, ¿qué te paso? –pregunto Kazemaru

-el torpe de Tsunami-san me dijo "eres tú Tachi, ¿verdad?" y yo me puse rojo y salí corriendo –terminó de contar el castaño

-¡ya me cansé de esto! –dijo Midorikawa tomando su antifaz y tirándolo al suelo –voy a decirle ahora mismo a Hiroto

-tienes razón, también yo voy a hacer eso –dijo Fubuki

-esperen chicos, esperen un poco más. ¿Qué les parece si en media hora si ellos no dicen nada, atacamos? –propuso Kazemaru

Midorikawa y Fubuki se miraron y asintieron

-vamos, no perdamos las esperanzas todavía –Sakuma sonrió y sacó un pastel de fresas del refrigerador -¿qué tal si repartimos esto ahora?

-¡sí!, hay que servirlo de una vez –dijo Midorikawa completamente feliz –como dicen, las penas con pan, bueno pastel, son menos.

En la sala, los chicos estaban charlando de cosas sin sentido pero muy en el fondo de sus mentes pensaban ¿ellas son los chicos?, todos sospechaban pero ninguno había sido capaz de preguntar.

-la chica que trae el traje de militar es Sakuma, ¿verdad Fudo? –dijo Genda mientras se sentaba junto a él

-¿por qué lo dices?

-es obvio, estoy vestido igual que el día del festival, además de que tiene el cabello del mismo color y huele a Sakuma –terminó de indagar

-¿huele a Sakuma?, ¡eres un depravado!, ¿cómo es posible que huelas a las personas? –exclamó Fudo

-bueno…yo…¡es o no es él!

Akio sonrió y luego se puso de pie –eso tendrás que descubrirlo por tu cuenta –luego se marchó hacia el piso de arriba cargando a la vampiresa, ante la estupefacta mirada de todos los demás.

Ignorando el hecho de que Kido había sido secuestrado al piso de arriba, los demás comenzaron a repartir pastel a los demás. Lo que los ukes no sabían es que ahora todos tenían teorías y estaban por ser demostradas.

-aquí tienes –dijo Sakuma mientras le acercaba una rebanada a Genda

-ah, muchas gracias Jirou –respondió mientras tomaba el pastel y lo colocaba en la mesa

-¿disculpa? –preguntó el peliblanco un poco descolocado

Koujiro sonrió, lo tomó por las muñecas y lo sacó a uno de los balcones de la casa

-¿qué haces?, suéltame que aún estoy molesto contigo por lo de ayer –dijo Jirou

-Sakuma…perdóname, es solo que los celos me cegaron por completo y no reaccioné. Sé que fui un idiota y que te hice daño, tus palabras hicieron que me diera cuenta de todo lo que has sufrido y que yo en vez de apoyarte, te dañé. Lo siento, lamento haber hecho esa escena de celos, te prometo que no volverá a pasar porque desde ahora confiaré ciegamente en ti porque sé que me quieres. Jirou, te amo y no quiero perderte –dijo mientras abrazaba al otro

-Genda…tontito –dijo Sakuma mientras sonreía y correspondía su abrazo

Koujiro se separó y le quitó el antifaz –tus ojos son hermosos, todo tu ser es hermoso –dijo mientras besaba al chico. Este correspondió pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Genda. El pelicaoba bajó sus manos por la espalda del otro quien se estremeció ligeramente, llego a la falda e introdujo sus manos por debajo de ella

-Koujiro-kun…¿quieres ir a mi habitación? -preguntó Sakuma mientras lamía la oreja de Genda

-es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre –dijo completamente sonrojado

-¿entonces vienes o no? –volvió a preguntar el peliblanco mientras entraba a la casa

-por supuesto que voy

*.*.*.*.*

-¿entonces si quieres ser mi novio Mido-chan? –pregunto Hiroto mientras miraba al peliverde con ternura

-¿me darás tu rebanada de pastel? –preguntó mientras se quitaba el antifaz

-claro –le respondió mientras acariciaba su cabello

-¡gracias Hiro-san!, entonces acepto –le respondió mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Hiroto y este lo besaba.

Sakuma y Genda pasaron junto a ellos en su camino hacia la habitación del otro -Mido, te toca el tres (el tres, es el número de habitación que le correspondía a cada uno de ellos) –le informó Sakuma mientras sonreía

-ah, sí gracias –respondió Midorikawa con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿el tres? –preguntó Hiroto con curiosidad

Midorikawa sonrió –sígueme-dijo tomando el pastel de Hiroto mientras era seguido por su ahora novio.

*.*.*.*.*

-Tachi…te ves tan lindo vestido así –dijo Tsunami mientras acorralaba al castaño contra la pared

-d-de que habla yo no –no termino su frase al sentir las manos del otro en cada lado de su cara

-sé que eres tú Tachi –le dijo el moreno mientras le quitaba el antifaz y lo arrojaba al suelo

-Tsunami-san, yo –sintió los suaves labios del mayor sobre los suyos. ¡Tsunami lo estaba besando! Tachimukai correspondió torpemente aquel beso que cada vez se intensificaba más y más, poco a poco el castaño fue aprendiendo a corresponder los movimientos del otro y cuando se dieron cuenta estaban en el suelo, Tsunami sobre Tachimukai

-¿quieres ser mi novio? –le preguntó

-s-sí –respondió mientras lo jalaba hacia él para iniciar con lo besos de nuevo

-¡Tachi-chan!, recuerda que te toca el cuatro –dijo Midorikawa mientras sonreía y jalaba a Hiroto escaleras arriba.

Tachimukai se puso completamente rojo y asintió ante la divertida mirada de su novio

-¿cuatro? –preguntó

-T-Tsunami, ven conmigo –pidió el chico mientras se levantaba del suelo y caminaba hacia las escaleras.

*.*.*.*.*

-¡Kaze-chan!, sabía que eras tú –dijo Endo mientras lo abrazaba

-¿y por qué no lo dijiste antes? –le preguntó

-porque no quería echar a perder el plan de Fudo –le respondió mientras lo besaba

Kazemaru se separó de él -¿t-tú sabías del plan?

-sí, nos lo dijo ayer –contó Endo mientras abrazaba a su novio

-¿entonces por qué nos hiso hacer todo eso? –dijo mientras sujetaba su barbilla con su dedo índice y su pulgar

-para provocarnos –le respondió mientras comenzaba a acariciar las piernas del chico

-E-Endo, espera…¿tomaste? –le preguntó, esa conducta solo ocurría cuando había alcohol en su organismo

-no, tu aroma es mi droga. Todo tu cuerpo me provoca y más vestido de esa manera –le dijo mientras besaba el cuello del peliazul

-e-espera, vamos al dos –le dijo mientras se separaba de él

-¿dos?

-sólo sígueme, ya verás de que se trata –le respondió mientras lo miraba seductoramente.

*.*.*.*.*

-¡no!, yo no soy –dijo Fubuki mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de Goenji

-Shirou, no trates de mentir, eres pésimo tratando de hacerlo –le dijo mientras lo jalaba hacia él, provocando que Fubuki cayera sobre las piernas del pelicrema.

Goenji sonrió dulcemente y le quitó el antifaz -¿ves?, sabía que eras tú

-Goenji…-Fubuki se sonrojo

-me gustas mucho Shirou, podría reconocerte a costa de cualquier disfraz que te pusieras. Te amo desde hace mucho y me pregunto si tú, ¿quisieras ser mi novio?

-yo, claro que quiero –le respondió mientras se abrazaba al cuello del chico

-mi Shirou –le dijo mientras lo besaba. El beso de Goenji era demasiado intenso (por no decir salvaje ¬¬) afortunadamente Fubuki… ¡lo beso con la misma intensidad! No fue ninguna sorpresa de que el peliplata poco a poco sintiera una pequeña presión bajo su trasero, oh sí, el miembro de Shuuya había despertado.

-¿Fubuki?, ¿Goenji? –preguntó Endo

-¡ah!, Shirou-chan recuerda que te toca el cinco –le dijo Kazemaru mientras cubría la boca de Endo y lo empujaba escaleras arriba

-¿de qué cinco hablan? –preguntó Goenji

-¿quieres hacerlo conmigo? –le pregunto Fubuki, Goenji asintió con el rostro completamente enrojecido –entonces vamos arriba –dijo Fubuki mientras le sonreía.

(**A la mañana siguiente**)

Los chicos se encontraban en el comedor, los "semes" aún no habían despertado y los "ukes" se encontraban preparando el desayuno.

-nee…¿por qué ustedes están como si nada? –preguntó Midorikawa mientras señalaba a Sakuma, a Kido y a Kazemaru

-pues…supongo que es por la costumbre –dijo Kazemaru sonrojándose un poco

-sí, debe ser por eso –secundó Kido mientras asentía ligeramente con la cabeza

-cierto, la segunda vez es menos dolorosa –dijo Sakuma –no crean que a mí no me duele el trasero

-de haber sabido que me iba a doler de esta forma, hubiera preferido no hacerlo –dijo Tachimukai poniendo una mueca de dolor mientras se sentaba

-pues a mí me está matando esto –comentó Fubuki mientras ponía una mano en su cintura

(…)

-¿y entonces que tal les fue anoche? –preguntó Endo con curiosidad

-fue inolvidable –dijo Hiroto

-el mejor día de mi vida –comentó Goenji

-creo que es lo mejor que he hecho, después de surfear –expresó Tsunami con una enorme sonrisa mientras los demás lo miraban como bicho raro

-indudablemente, la segunda vez es mejor que la primera –señaló Genda –nunca creí decirlo pero gracias por todo Fudo

-tsk -fue lo único que salió de los labios del chico

-por cierto, muero de hambre –dijo Endo mientras caminaban por el pasillo

-por eso vamos para el comedor –le respondió Genda -¿qué habrán preparado los chicos?- se preguntó mentalmente al percibir un delicioso aroma proveniente de la cocina

(…)

-vaya, hasta que llegaron –dijo Midorikawa -¡mis tripas se están comiendo a mis tripas!, no creía poder esperar más

-lo siento Mido-chan –le dijo Hiroto mientras se sentaba junto al peliverde y le daba un dulce beso en la frente. El chico se sonrojo y quedó completamente estático

-¡gracias al cielo! –Kazemaru tomó asiento junto a su pareja –creo que al fin hemos encontrado a -la persona que puede callar a este fastidioso individuo

-¡maldito Ichirouta! –grito Midorikawa

-basta Mido-chan, no le prestes atención. Deja que Endo haga su labor y lo silencie –tranquilizó Hiroto mientras posaba su brazo por el cuello de su ahora uke.

-¿dormiste bien Goenji-kun? –preguntó Fubuki mientras le acercaba la jarra con jugo de naranja

-sí, a tu lado soy el hombre más feliz del mundo –le dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla, Shirpu se sonrojo y el otro sonrió ante tal muestra de inocencia (sí como no)

-Tachi, ¿te duele mucho?, ¿fui demasiado rudo?, ¿te he hecho algo malo? –pregunto Tsunami alarmado al ver que su pequeño castaño hacia muecas de dolor cada vez que se sentaba

-no es nada Tsunami-san, me duele pero… -el chico se acercó al moreno y susurró –fue algo fantástico, espero una próxima

Tsunami se puso completamente rojo y termino metiéndose una rebanada de pan para tratar de disimular lo excitado que estaba, y sólo por esas palabras que nunca imaginó escuchar de la boca de su tierno y angelical chico.

-¿Kido? –habló Fudo

-si vas a disculparte hazlo rápido –dijo exaltado mientras giraba su vista hacia el lado contrario

-em…¿me pasas el café?

Kido sintió como un tic comenzaba en su párpado izquierdo, sin duda no habría sexo por un mes, aunque ni él mismo podría soportar. Tener a Fudo tan cerca y no poder disfrutarlo, a pesar de que era demasiado salvaje y brutal, llegaba al punto de ser insoportable.

-Genda, tengo una pregunta –dijo Sakuma mientras lo miraba

-¿qué sucede? –preguntó el pelicaoba

-¿desde cuándo tienes auto?

-d-desde hace dos días, papá lo mandó para que me transporte

-ya veo

-¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta?, esa máquina es veloz –comento el chico mientras sonreía

-claro –dijo el chico mientras igualmente le sonreía a su novio

Todos estaban disfrutando del desayuno, sin duda no había mejor cosa que desayunar acompañado y que mejor si eran sus amigos. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Nada, porque todo era absolutamente perfecto.

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que haya valido la pena...<p>

Les agradeceré que me regalen un review (eso me haría completamente feliz)

Y ahora los reviews:

**_ayumi-murasaki:_** kyaa gracias, espero que continues la trama. Agradesco tu review ^^

_** i - chan. love neko:**_ waa gracias, que bueno que te gusto (a mí me encanto poner el lemmon *¬*) jaja gracias por comentar. Prometo que no apareceran esos dos nunca más, jeje entonces si hubo derrame nasal ¡genial! XDD

**_Fubuki-kazesenko:_** jeje gracias por el review, me alegra que te haya gustado el lemmon (kyya), lo sé la escuela apesta ¬¬ ¡gracias por comentar!

**_Andrea Love Yaoi:_** muchísimas gracias por comentar ¡nunca es tarde! agradesco que te hayas tomado el tiempo para escribirlo ^^ waa, me alegra ser de tus escritoras favoritas :3 ¡Gracias por el review!

**_souma an:_** gracias por comentar, espero que tu espera no haya sido en vano con esta conti (me esforze para que quedara larga y con muchos puntos cruciales jaja n_n)

Gracias por leer, hasta el próximo capítulo

¡Y feliz año! los mejores deseos de parte de su servidora Fatima Alina (see, ese es mi nombre real ^^)


End file.
